¿Intruso?
by Nadidal
Summary: Christopher, un vampiro sin sentimientos buenos hacia los humanos, es un nómada paseando por Port Angeles. Pero... como Edward dijo Bella atrae cualquier peligro, ¿Christopher sera la excepción?
1. Capítulo 1: Sed de sangre

**¿Intruso?**

**Christopher POV**

Era el final de otro ordinario día de mi eterna existencia.

Mientras oscurecía, estaba caminando por las calles de una ciudad de los Estados Unidos, no sé exactamente cual, ni me importa. Buscaba alguien para saciar mi sed, algún humano que oliera bien y sea fácil terminar con él sin que nadie lo note. Varios humanos pudieron haber sido una presa fácil, pero ninguno llamó mi atención.

Seguí caminando y note una chica con el paso, al igual que su pulso, acelerado. Estaba aterrada por algo o alguien. No era una chica especial, pero llamo mi atención y la seguí sin que me viera. No mucho después descubrí el motivo de su miedo: dos hombres la estaban siguiendo y puedo jurar que no tenían buenas intenciones. Observe esta escena un poco mas y otros dos hombres aparecieron acorralándola. Ella se detuvo y se concentró en algo.

En ese momento el viento atrajo su aroma hacia mí. Era delicioso.

Ella sería mi cena.

Ideé un plan rápido. Me acercaría y la salvaría de esos hombres, la acompañaría "por si alguien mas se le quiere acercar", seguramente ella confiaría en mi ya que había sido su salvador, la llevaría a algún callejón oscuro y bebería su sangre. Un plan perfecto. Además probablemente prefiera morir antes de quedar en manos de esas bestias inhumanas, pero como si me importara, los humanos son tan débiles y patéticos que si merecen vivir es solo porque nos sirven de alimento.

Puse mi plan en marcha, dejé inconsciente fácilmente a los cuatro hombres y la muchacha me agradeció y acepto que la acompañara. No mucho después la guié a un callejón donde no había testigos. Todo había sido muy fácil. Antes de que ella termine de preguntar mi nombre me le abalancé encima. Pero, en ese momento algo o alguien me empujó y me alejó de esa chica que deseaba tanto su sangre.

Caí contra una de las paredes del callejón rompiéndola. Fue doloroso pero soportable. Me levante ágilmente y pude ver a un muchacho de pelo cobrizo, piel pálida, y ojos dorados mostrándome sus dientes y gruñéndome. Era un vampiro y seguramente quería robarme mi presa. No se lo iba a permitir. Me abalancé sobre él e intente morder su cuello, pero se corrió antes como si hubiera sabido que es lo que iba a hacer y me dió una patada que me hizo volar a la misma pared de antes.

Esta vez me levante sin atacarlo. Permanecí observándolo cuando la muchacha grito:

¿¡Edward!? Pero... como hiciste... a... ¡¡¡Apareciste de la nada!!! Y como... como es que... – dijo la muchacha, ¿Esa chica conocía al vampiro?

Bella... te prometo que después te explico todo. – dijo el vampiro que la chica había llamado Edward intentando tranquilizarla.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿La tal Bella conocía a Edward de antes? Pero... ¿Sabia que era un vampiro? No lo creo... sino no estaría sorprendida al verlo "aparecer de la nada". Pero... ¿Cómo podría un vampiro ser "amigo" de un humano, o aparentar ser uno de ellos sin revelar El Secreto? Y más si el humano tiene sangre tan apetitosa como la de Bella... bueno, realmente no me importa, solo quiero la sangre de esa muchacha.

Intente atacarlo nuevamente, no me daría por vencido solo por haber fallado mis primeros golpes. Esta vez intente despistarlo aparentando que iba a patearlo con mi pierna derecha cuando en realidad usaría mis brazos para quitarlo del camino empujándolo y poder llevarme a Bella. Pero otra vez me esquivó como si estuviera leyendo mi mente. Intento golpearme nuevamente con su pierna pero esta vez fui yo quien lo esquivó.

En ese momento escuche autos estacionar en la distancia y pasos de personas corriendo a nuestra dirección. Pero iban demasiado rápido para ser personas, eran vampiros, y muchos. Seguramente ese era su territorio y yo era un intruso, no tenia oportunidad contra tantos así que decidí hacer lo mas inteligente en esa situación: _huir._

Automáticamente me volteé y corrí como no lo había echo en años, Edward me siguió un par de metros pero algo lo hizo volver con la muchacha. Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba en el centro de esa ciudad mezclado entre los humanos. Los vampiros no me atacarían en público, así que estaba a salvo. Nadie notó que "aparecí de la nada", en realidad solo corrí a velocidad sobrehumana, pero como estas criaturas no tenían sentidos tan desarrolados como los nuestros, y su imaginación era limitada, creían que nos teletransportabamos desde otro sitio o cosas de peliculas.

Pensé en buscar otra presa, pero si este territorio ya estaba ocupado por otros vampiros no les agradaría que case en él. Yo no era cobarde, pero tampoco era estúpido, no tendría oportunidad contra un grupo tan grande de los nuestros. Entonces decidí que, aunque mi garganta ya estaba empezando a arderme, podría aguantar unos días mas sin beber sangre.

Cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente relajado para pensar, varias preguntas vinieron a mi mente: ¿Es posible que haya grupos de vampiros que se relacionen con humanos sin revelar lo que son?. Si esa chica sabia lo Edward era realmente... ¿Porque no gritó o pidió ayuda como haría cualquier otro ser inteligente al saber que esta cerca de un vampiro?, ¿Edward salvó a Bella para que se convierta en su comida? Eso pensaría en cualquier otra situación, pero había algo mas... como si la defendiera porque apreciaba su vida o algo así... ¿Puede un vampiro llegar a querer a una criatura tan insignificante como un humano?

Si no fuera porque hace casi medio siglo que soy un vampiro, estoy seguro que hubiera tenido dolor de cabeza. Entonces, como con casi todo a lo que no tengo respuestas, decidí que no importaba y seguí caminando hasta el amanecer.

**Edward POV**

Esto no era posible. Yo sabia que Bella atraía problemas. Que cuatro humanos, si es que esas bestias podían considerarse humanos, la siguieran era raro, pero no imposible. ¡Pero que él que la salve de estos sea un vampiro sediento era demasiado! ¿No le era suficiente para un humano que _un_ vampiro intentara matarla?

Yo no estaba a mas de unos segundos de Bella, ¡Pero este chupasangre ya había creado un plan para acabar con la razón de mi existencia!

No se si tarde 5 segundos o 5 mil años en alcanzarlos pero llegue a tiempo. Cuando había decidido clavar sus dientes en el cuello de Bella yo logre empujarlo contra una de las paredes del callejón que ese desgraciado la había guiado. No hace falta mencionar que esa pared necesitará una reparación.

Me puse en posición de defensa cubriendo a Bella cuando él se levanto e intento atacarme, pero yo ya sabia que movimientos iba a hacer gracias a mi don y fue fácil esquivarlo y devolverlo a la misma pared de antes.

Esta vez fue mas astuto y solo se quedo observándome, lo que me dio tiempo a mi de hacer lo mismo: obviamente tenia la piel pálida y facciones perfectas como todos los de nuestra especie, ojos rojos, su cabello era de un marrón rojizo que llegaba casi hasta sus hombros y su ropa estaba bastante desgastada y con varias manchas de sangre. Era un simple nómada que estaba pasando por aquí y, como Bella estaba cerca y es un imán para el peligro, intento saciar su sed con ella.

- ¿¡Edward!? Pero... como hiciste... a... ¡¡¡Apareciste de la nada!!! Y como... como es que... – gritó Bella.

- Bella... te prometo que después te explico todo. – le interrumpí intentando tranquilizarla.

No se tranquilizó del todo, su pulso y respiración seguían acelerados, pero no seria nada comparado con el estado en que estaría si sus ojos podrían seguir nuestros movimientos a velocidad vampírica.

_¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿La tal Bella conocía a Edward de antes? Pero... ¿Sabia que era un vampiro? No lo creo... sino no estaría sorprendida al verlo "aparecer de la nada". Pero... ¿Cómo podría un vampiro ser "amigo" de un humano, o aparentar ser uno de ellos sin revelar El Secreto?_

El vampiro estaba realmente confundido.

_Y más si el humano tiene sangre tan apetitosa como la de Bella... _

Dímelo a mi...

_bueno, realmente no me importa, solo quiero la sangre de esa muchacha._

Y la tendrás sobre mi cadáver.

Volvió a intentar atacarme, pero también volvió a fallar. Después de eso fui yo quien ataco, pero tampoco tuve exito.

_Edward, ¡la ayuda esta en camino!,_ me grito mentalmente Emmett

Mis hermanos estaban viniendo a ayudarme. Este chupasangre no va a salir ileso de ésta...

Mi contrincante había escuchado los pasos de mis hermanos, de quienes yo había escuchado sus mentes hace unos segundos, y salió corriendo, era obvio que no tenia oportunidades contra todos nosotros.

No lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente, corrí detrás de él, pero luego recordé que había dejado a Bella sola en un callejón oscuro cuando un vampiro casi la mata recientemente... fue difícil dejar a ese maldito escapar, pero Bella me necesitaba.

Cuando volví, mis hermanos ya estaban allí.

_¡Wow! Edward no exageraba con lo de Bella y los peligros... _, pensaba Emmett

_¿No debería estar mas asustada después de casi ser devorada por un vampiro? Esta confusa e intrigada, pero casi ni puedo sentir su miedo... _, obviamente, Jasper

_Espero que después de esto esta niña aprenda a no meterse con vampiros.. _, pensaba Rosalie

Por un momento todos permanecimos en silencio, hasta que Alice comenzó a disculparse...

- ¡Edward! ¡Lo siento tanto! No lo vi antes, apenas tuve la visión le dije a todos y vinimos en el jeep, de enserio, no lo había visto.... perdón por favor... me siento tan... – mi pequeña chillona hermana no hacia nada mas que atormentar mas a Bella de lo que estaba.

- Alice, ¡Cállate! Esta bien... no fue tu culpa, yo debo disculparme con Bella, yo debí haberla cuidado mas y... – dije interrumpiendo a Alice.

- ¿Alguien me podría explicar que esta pasando? – preguntó Bella antes de que yo termine mi frase anterior.

- Sí, pero no creo que sea el lugar adecuado... – respondí, llevando a Bella hacia mi Volvo.

Este era el momento que tendría que revelarle la verdad. Yo era un vampiro. Estaba seguro que no querría hablarme por el resto de su vida. Y no la culparía: yo era un monstruo bebedor de sangre.

Así comenzó una larga charla de sus sospechas, mis verdades, y mucho mas. Me contó que en la playa un viejo amigo de su familia le narró varias historias de nosotros que al parecer ese muchacho creía que no eran ciertas... pero estaba equivocado. También me pregunto cosas sobre mi don, y no tuve otra alternativa que explicarle como funciona. Mencionó que notó que cuando mis ojos estaban oscuros estaba de malhumor, y cuando están claros, como ese día, no. Era una muchacha realmente observadora. Hablamos de mi olfato, mi velocidad, mi dieta y obviamente ya había dejado en claro que no era un humano...

Me sorprendió que no halla gritado como debería haber echo. Bella definitivamente no era normal, yo le había rebelado que era un vampiro y a ella no le importaba... mi parte egoísta se puso muy feliz, al parecer ella me amaba. No se podía comparar con como yo la amaba a ella pero me quería, y no le importaba si yo fuese humano o vampiro. Pero, por otro lado... ¡Ella estaba platicando con un vampiro como si fuera algo de todos los días! Y sin mencionar que en el día de hoy la persiguieron varios hombres y casi la mata un vampiro y no tiene ni signos de un shock...

...tenia que hacer algo con esta chica... estaba empezando a preocuparme.

* * *

**Hola :) Este es mi primer fanfic ^^. **

**Como ya sabrán, todos los personajes, excepto Christopher, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**¿Que les pareció?** **Por favor dejen reviews, su opinion es mas que importante!**

**Queria agradecerles a todos/as mis hermanos/as swanseanos/as por su apoyo y ayuda :)**

**Especialmente a Ana M, Natic, lo_masCULLEN, N. Cullen y papayaman por sus ideas que permitieron que cree mi primer fanfic :) Y a Liily por haber sugerido el nombre. Gracias!!!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic ^^. Mañana domingo, si tengo tiempo subo el segundo capitulo, sino a mas tardar el lunes.  
**

**Cuidense!  
**


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Vegetarianos?

**Christopher POV**

Ya había amanecido, estaba caminando por un bosque cercano a un pueblo bastante pequeño. Como de costumbre, estaba aburrido, sin nada que hacer. Mi don de manipular los pensamientos y poder hacer que un humano llegue a volverse loco dejo de ser divertido hace varios años. Aunque ahora debía perfeccionarlo y lograr utilizarlo con vampiros. Con los de nuestra especie, era mucho mas difícil hacer que piense lo que yo quiero, casi siempre llega solo parte de lo que quiero o el pensamiento rebota y el que termina confuso soy yo. Supongo que perfeccionar mi don era algo así como una "meta", ya que era lo único que quería lograr.

Ahora debía buscar otro de mi especie para practicar.

Empecé a buscar el rastro de alguno de los nuestros y por un rato no había nada... pero cuando me acerqué mas al pueblo había un leve olor a vampiro. Intenté seguirlo pero cuando se volvió mas definido, descubrí que conocía ese aroma... era de Edward, el vampiro que me topé intentando cazar a la muchacha la noche anterior. Todos mis instintos me dijeron que huya, seguramente esté con su aquelarre y no seria bienvenido. Pensarían que soy una amenaza para sus presas y acabarían conmigo. Como yo haría con ellos si pudiera.

Pero... no lo hice. Quería averiguar las preguntas que vinieron a mi mente la noche anterior, aunque intente convencerme de lo contrario, si me importaba. Tenía curiosidad. Hace años que no experimentaba esa sensación pero no me gustaba, tenía que descubrirlo. A parte, con suerte encontraría a Bella desprotegida y seria mi presa... aunque seria muy riesgoso e improbable, ya que seguramente ya se haya convertido en _su _comida.

También podría empezar a perfeccionar mi don.

Y en el caso de que acaben conmigo... ¿Qué perdía?. Mi existencia se basaba en alimentarme de humanos y algunos caprichos. En ese sentido... envidiaba a los humanos. Siempre tenían algo que hacer, alguien a quien cuidar, alguien a quien amar, alguien que los ame y su vida tenía mas sentido que mi existencia. ¿Por qué? Ellos eran criaturas inferiores... ¿Por qué _mi_ vida era la que no tenía sentido y no la de _ellos_?

Seguí el rastro de olor y llegue a una casa adentrada en el bosque de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada. En ese momento sentí como varios autos llegaban a una velocidad que seguramente rompía los límites. El olor a vampiro era impresionante. No podía ser que ellos vivan en una casa y tengan autos como personas normales... ¿O sí?

Me quede quieto observando la escena. Vi tres autos acercarse. No sé nada de autos, pero uno era plateado, otro negro y un tercero rojo y sin techo. En este ultimo viajaba una vampiresa rubia y realmente hermosa junto a un vampiro grandote y musculoso. No tardaron mas de un segundo en alcanzarme: eran seis, dos hembras y cuatro machos.

El grandote y un rubio bastante musculoso me tomaron por los brazos. Fue algo estúpido de mi parte pero no parecían que iban a acabar conmigo apenas me vieran entonces los deje sujetarme. Del auto plateado salieron, a parte del rubio que estaba sujetándome, Edward, que me miraba con odio, con una vampiresa pequeña, con un aspecto parecido al de un duende, que parecía intentar calmarlo. Y del auto negro salió otro vampiro rubio, pero este tenia un aspecto mucho mas sereno y vestía un sobretodo blanco... ¿Cómo un médico? También apareció una mujer con el pelo color caramelo que extrañamente me recordó a mi madre, venía del interior de la casa.

- Hola, yo soy Carlisle y esta es mi familia: Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Esme, Jasper y Emmett – me dijo señalando a los vampiros mientras decía sus nombres

¿Familia?

- Mi nombre es Christopher – me presenté

- ¿Y que te trae por aquí? – preguntó Carlisle

En ese momento note que sus ojos no eran rojos, ni negros, como todos los vampiros que había visto a lo largo de mi existencia y vida, sino dorados...

- Mmm... no se en realidad, supongo que curiosidad. – respondí intentando ser sincero.

- ¿Edward?. – dijo el vampiro rubio que empezaba a parecer amable.

- Se pregunta si anoche salve a Bella con intenciones de beber su sangre, si vamos a matarlo, por qué nuestros ojos no son rojos, si nos mezclamos entre humanos sin que sepan lo que somos, como hago para saber lo que piensa, por qué dijiste familia y no aquelarre o clan, entre otras cosas... – pronunció Edward casi en un susurro, ¿Cómo sabia todo eso?

- ¿Va a intentar atacar? – esta ves fue el rubio que me estaba sosteniendo, Jasper, quién formuló la pregunta.

- No – respondió Edward

- Yo tampoco veo que vaya a atacarnos... – dijo la mas pequeña de ellos, Alice, mientras Emmett y Jasper me soltaban.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no pasas, Christopher? Seguramente podemos aclarar tus dudas...– dijo una voz dulce que provenía de Esme abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y entré a la casa. Si querían matarme ya lo podrían haber echo.

- ¿Cómo sabias todo lo que dijiste antes? – le pregunte a Edward, que todavía me miraba con odio, una vez que estábamos adentro de la casa.

- Escucho mentes – respondió Edward – es mi don, al igual que Alice ve el futuro, Jasper siente y manipula las emociones y vos podes controlar los pensamientos...

- ¡¿De enserio podes hacer eso?! – pregunto asombrado el mas musculoso

- Si – respondí

- Genial, mas tarde tendrás que mostrarme – dijo Emmett alegre.

- Claro – dije, al menos eso demostraba que no pensaban matarme hasta "mas tarde" – ¿Y, que hicieron con la muchacha?

- Con respecto a lo que pensaste antes... no vamos a matarte mientras no cazes ni causes problemas por aquí, y Bella es mi novia.

- Me quedé sin palabras, ¿Cómo podía ser novio de una humana?

- ¿Cómo se supone que una humana sea novia de un vampiro? Es decir... podrías atacarla en cualquier momento...– pregunté asombrado

- Hace años que estamos perfeccionando nuestro autocontrol, nosotros no bebemos sangre humana, solo de animales, a algunos nos cuesta mas que a otros controlarnos – dijo la pequeña Alice –, pero Edward ama tanto a Bella que no seria capaz de hacerle daño... y yo vería antes si va a atacarla

- ¿No cazan humanos? – pregunte mas sorprendido que antes

- No, ya sabes... los humanos son amigos no comida – dijo Emmett entre risas. Yo no pude evitar que se me escapara una carcajada, definitivamente este chico estaba empezando a caerme bien.

Seguí preguntando cosas y descubrí mas cosas sobre los Cullen, porque sus ojos eran dorados, si Bella sabia la verdad, como hacían los días de sol para pasar de ser percibidos y muchas otras cosas. Nunca antes había escuchado hablar de un grupo de vampiros "vegetarianos", era... maravilloso como aguantaban su sed para proteger a los humanos.

Esme, la "madre" de Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Edward, me invitó a permanecer un tiempo con ellos para intentar dejar de matar humanos, después de consultarlo con los otros miembros de su familia.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué dices? ¿Te quedas con nosotros? – me pregunto Alice bastante entusiasmada. Al igual que Emmett ella también empezaba a caerme bien.

Eh...

- ¡Si! ¡Otro alumno en la escuela de la moda! – exclamo Alice interrumpiéndome. Claro, ella veía el futuro, sabia que iba a aceptar. ¿Dijo algo de vestirse? ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- Querrás decir, otro chico para torturar... – agregó Jasper, la besó y todos empezaron a reír. Yo no entendía que estaba pasando...

- No te preocupes, ya lo entenderás... – agrego Edward como respuesta a mi pensamiento. Sería difícil acostumbrarme a que respondan mis pensamientos...

Todos parecían bastantes contentos de que yo decida tratar de no matar humanos y permanecer un tiempo con ellos. Excepto Edward, pero al menos había dejado de mirarme con esa mirada de odio... No sabía cuanto tiempo aguantaría sin sangre humana. Si fuera humano pensaría que era un desperdicio de tiempo, pero el tiempo no era algo que le preocupaba a un inmortal, entonces decidí probar algo nuevo.

Seguramente permanecer un tiempo en una familia sea mas entretenido que merodear por los bosques completamente solo y cazar cuando estoy sediento.

Al anochecer, me llevaron de mi primer caza de animales. Emmett y Jasper me acompañaron. Corrimos bastante lejos... supuestamente porque Emmett quería un oso pardo. Primero observe a Jasper cazar un ciervo fácilmente.

Iba a cazar el mismo animal que Jasper, no olía nada bien, pero quizás su gusto fuera mejor. Atravesé su garganta con mis dientes y comencé a absorber la sangre. Pasó lo que temía, su gusto era aún peor a su olor. Si no hubiera sido porque hace ya varios días que no me alimentaba lo hubiera escupido.

- Una delicia, ¿No? – dijo Emmett sarcásticamente al ver mi cara de asco.

- Muchísimo mejor que la sangre humana... – dije para seguirle el juego – ¿Cómo hacen para vivir bebiendo esto?

- Te acostumbras – dijo Jasper – igual, los carnívoros saben mejor...

- Bueno, basta de charla, ¡vamos a buscar a mi oso! – dijo Emmett sonriendo

No tardamos mas de 30 minutos para encontrar al preciado oso del vampiro musculoso. Fue bastante divertido observar, Emmett irritó al oso para que quiera pelear y cuando ya se cansó bebió su sangre.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Que les pareció? :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Como ya sabran, solo Christopher me pertenece, los otros personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos/as mis hermanos/as swanseanos/as por su apoyo y ayuda :)**

**Especialmente a Ana M, Natic, lo_masCULLEN, N. Cullen y papayama por sus ideas que permitieron que cree mi primer fanfic ^^ Y a Liily por haber sugerido el nombre. Gracias!!!!**

**En el proximo capitulo: el don de Christopher en accion y se rebela su pasado! :)  
**

**Bueno, dejan reviews?**

**Sayonara!  
**


	3. Capítulo 3: Convirtiendose en un Cullen

**Carlisle POV**

Ya hacía una semana que Christopher estaba viviendo con nosotros, o mejor dicho existiendo. Estaba empezando a acercarse a Emmett y Alice. Edward todavía le tenia rencor por haber intentado matar a Bella y no poder traerla a casa por su culpa, Jasper solo es precavido y Rosalie, bueno, es Rosalie. No parecía ser un mal muchacho, bueno, dejando de lado sus pensamientos que lo hacen creerse mejor que los humanos, pero eso con el tiempo seguramente pueda cambiar. Hacía caso a las ordenes que le dábamos de no acercarse al pueblo ni a ningún humano, nos respetaba, intentaba socializar con mis hijos y resistía el ardor en la garganta que le dejaba la sangre animal.

Quizás en un futuro pueda ser parte de nuestra familia. Es más, mi esposa ya lo veía como un hijo.

Hoy iría a caminar con él para acercarme más y, si tengo suerte quizás me cuenta algo sobre su pasado. Como casi nunca pensaba en lo que vivió Edward no sabía nada. Saber su pasado quizás explique su odio a los humanos, o quizás el odio se debe a todos los años que pasó completamente solo cazandolos y viéndolos solo como comida. No lo sabía. Pero si iba a ser otro miembro de mi familia debería averiguarlo.

Después de platicar sobre él con mi mujer, me acerqué a Christopher y le dije:

- Chris, ¿Te gustaría salir a dar un paseo para poder charlar?

- Claro, ¿Por qué no? – me respondió, parecía feliz.

Salimos y empezamos a caminar en una dirección al azar.

- ¿Cómo la estas pasando? – pregunté

- Excepto por el hecho de que los animales saben realmente mal, muy bien – dijo esbozando una sonrisa

- Me alegro – contesté riendo – Y... ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de tu pasado?

Se quedó en silencio.

- Si no quieres hablar de eso, te entiendo.. – agregué unos segundos después.

- No, es que nunca se lo había contado a nadie... es mas, últimamente casi ni pienso en eso... – me afirmó, sonrió y continuó – Pero siempre hay una primera vez...

Nací en 1950, en Inglaterra. Tenía una vida decente: mis padres se preocupaban por mí, iba al colegio, tenía amigos... era un humano más.

Unos días después de mi cumpleaños de 18 años, fuimos, con mis padres y mi hermanita de 7 años, a almorzar y pasar el día en un campo cercano a un bosque. Casi no había gente por allí, pero era un lugar hermoso.

Unas horas después de comer, Katherine, mi hermanita, me pidió que juegue a las escondidas con ella... no tenia ganas de hacerlo, pero sabía que si se lo negaba iba a largarse a llorar, así que acepté. Era su turno de esconderse y así fue. Espere un rato para darle tiempo y salí a buscarla. Se había escondido bastante bien, estuve intentando encontrarla por casi media hora cuando decidí que el juego había acabado y llamé a mis padres para que me ayuden. Como no había señales de ella se me ocurrió que quizás halla ido al bosque. Entré en él y vi las huellas que habían dejado sus pisadas. Las seguí y la encontré: estaba tirada en el suelo con una mordedura que parecía humana. Intenté socorrerla, pero en el momento que me acerqué a ella algo o alguien me atacó por la espalda penetrando mi garganta con sus dientes.

Después de eso no recuerdo nada más, supongo que la criatura escuchó a mis padres y huyó. Desperté en un hospital tres días después con un ardor insoportable en la garganta. Involuntariamente, me abalancé hacia una enfermera y bebí su sangre. No tarde mucho en descubrir lo que era: un vampiro. Nunca más volví a ver a mis padres y, mi hermanita, seguramente halla muerto desangrada.

Al principio intentaba no matar humanos, pensando que causaría el mismo dolor que sentí al perder a todas las personas que amaba a otros seres. Solo me alimentaba de personas al borde de la muerte. Pero... con el tiempo, el dolor y mi piedad hacía los humanos, fue desapareciendo.

Vine a Estados Unidos y comencé una nueva vida que consistía en caminar y alimentarme. Descubrí mi don y lo utilicé en los humanos que serían mi comida, pero eso dejo de ser divertido en un tiempo. Me encontré con varios vampiros a lo largo de mi existencia, pero ninguno como ustedes.

Luego, una noche como cualquier otra, quise cazar a una muchacha pero un vampiro la defendió. Me encontré con la familia de ese vampiro, decidí pasar un tiempo con ellos para hacer algo distinto, y aquí estoy. – había terminado con su relato.

Había tenido un pasado duro. Y estaba casi seguro que muy en el fondo le importaba la vida humana. Si lograba sacar esos sentimientos al exterior y hacerlo parte de nuestra familia salvaría muchas vidas. Así que iba a hacer lo posible para lograrlo.

Seguimos con nuestra conversación y le conté las historias de todos los miembros de mi familia, incluyéndome. Hablamos sobre varios temas y volvimos a casa.

**Christopher POV**

Me sentía... orgulloso de que Carlisle haya sido el primero en escuchar mi historia. No podía imaginar una persona mas buena que él. Desde hace tiempo quería compartir mi historia con alguien más y estaba feliz de haberlo echo. Aparte, había preparado que era lo que iba a decir ya que Alice me había advertido esta mañana...

Cuando volví del paseo con Carlisle, Emmett estaba solo en el sillón de la sala. Se levantó, me tomó del brazo y me llevó afuera lo mas rápido posible... Carlisle no preguntó nada.

- ¿Dónde me llevas? – pregunté

- ¿Te acuerdas que me contaste que tu don no servía en vampiros? – mientras hablábamos, me llevaba a toda velocidad hacia el bosque.

- Sí, te lo dije ayer.

- Bueno, vamos a buscar un humano para usarlo de conejillo de indias...

- ¿Qué? No se supone que me acerqué a un humano, aparte no sé si estoy seguro de poder controlarme... – protesté e intenté soltarme, pero fue en vano...

- No te preocupes, Alice vio que no le harías daño..

- El futuro puede cambiar...

- Relájate Chris, si pasa algo diré que fue mi culpa... ¡Mira! Allí...

Había un hombre con una mochila más grande que él mismo esquivando ramas. Obviamente estábamos demasiado lejos para que él nos vea. Respiré y mi garganta comenzó a arder como nunca antes, mis músculos se tensaron y mi boca se llenó de ponzoña... pero resistí. Sabía que si cometía otro error no me lo perdonarían y realmente me agradaba pasar tiempo con los Cullen. Yo era fuerte, podía lograr no lanzarme encima de él.

- Ahora... hazlo sentarse en aquel tronco caído. – me ordenó

Hice lo que me pidió sin protestar e ignorando al ardor.

_"Ya hace bastante que ando caminando por aquí, mejor descansó un rato en ese tronco caído."_

Formulé el pensamiento y lo "envié", por así decirlo. Unos segundos después el hombre estaba sentándose en el árbol.

- Genial – susurró Emmett – Haz que se pare y comience a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo.

Volví a hacerle caso.

_"Estoy algo nervioso... mejor intentó uno de los métodos de relajación que vi por la tele: dar vueltas sobre mí mismo."_

También incluí una imagen de un programa donde un hombre giraba sobre si mismo para hacerlo más creíble...

Al cabo de unos segundos el hombre empezó a hacer lo que yo deseaba que haga. Emmett rió al ver al hombre girando.

- Eso no es nada... – le aseguré – mira esto...

_"Ya que no hay nadie mirando, podría practicar esa coreografía que tanto me agrada..."_

Antes de enviarlo, también incluí una escena de unas chicas bailando una coreografía.

El hombre empezó a hacer lo que yo le mostré en las imágenes enviadas.

Eso si era gracioso, se veía ridículo. Con Emmett, reímos tan fuerte que hasta el hombre nos escucho. Eso no era bueno... pero era fácil de arreglar. Y la risa calmaba el ardor.

_"¿Qué son esas risas? Debe ser mi imaginación, así reaccionarían mis amigos si me vieran bailando así... mejor dejo de hacerlo."_

Y después de unos segundos, el hombre dejó de bailar y se sentó en el tronco confundido.

- ¡Amo tu don! Hazlo hacer algo más... como comerse una hoja, saltar, pegarse a si mismo...

- No Emmett – le interrumpí – Si me aprovecho de mi don puedo conducir fácilmente a cualquier humano a la locura, y eso sí que no le agradaría a Carlisle. Dejemos a esto pobre hombre en paz.

¿Eso lo había dicho yo? Nunca me había referido a un humano como un pobre hombre desde que me transformé en esto...

- Esta bien... – dijo resignado – Volvamos.

En el camino de regreso, Emmett formuló algunas preguntas...

- ¿Cómo lo haces? Es decir... haces que piense lo que tu quiera pero... ¿Cómo?

- Yo solo... "creo" el pensamiento y lo "envío" a quien desee.

- ¡Estupendo! ¿Y por qué dijiste que podía volverse loco?

- Esa persona cree que es un pensamiento propio de ella, ahora, imagínate que empieces a pensar millones de cosas sin sentido. Por ejemplo, yo te hago pensar que cuando llegues a casa vas a jugar con tu perro, ¿Y si no tienes perro?.

Por eso es mucho más fácil usar mi don con alguien que conozca algo de su vida... como de este excursionista no sabía ni su nombre solo podía inventar pensamientos generales... como cosas que supuestamente vio en la tele, sentimientos que sienten todos los humanos, y actividades rutinarias (alimentarse, usar el baño, etc), entre otras cosas. En cambio, si usaría mi don con ustedes, podría inventar más cosas sin hacerlos enloquecer: podría usar nombres de personas cercanas, actividades que sé que realizaste, etc.

Con mi don, si quiero enviar a alguien directamente al psiquiátrico sería fácil: solo con hacerlo creer que vio un elefante rosa, que un gato le habló o puede volar tiene una entrada segura. También puedo llevarlos al suicidio, odiar a alguien o hacerlos hacer lo que quiera, como viste hace un rato. Pero... no controlo sus sentimientos, quiero decir, si quiero hacer que alguien ame a otra persona puedo: inventar cosas que pudo haber echo, hacerlo pensar que es atractivo físicamente y hacerlo pensar que lo ama, pero no puedo hacer que llegue a amarlo realmente.

Digamos... puedo casi obligarlos hacer algo, pero siempre ahí una posibilidad de que se rehúsen. Aunque casi siempre termino siendo el ganador. – le conté.

Cuando terminé mi discurso, ya habíamos llegado.

- No entendí ni media palabra de lo que dijiste... pero da igual. ¡Tu don es genial!

- ¡¿En que estaban pensando?! – se escuchó desde adentro, seguramente la pregunta iba dirigida a nosotros. Unos segundos después salieron de la casa Edward y Carlisle, no se veían felices.

- ¿Qué hubieran echo si Christopher mataba a ese hombre? ¿Y si lo volvían loco? – preguntó Edward furioso

- Christopher, ¡Creí haberte ordenado no acercarte a ningún humano! – exclamó Carlisle enojado

- Si... y lo hiciste. Perdón. Yo no creí...

- Fue mi culpa – Emmett me interrumpió – yo le dije que me muestre su don y lo hice ir...

- ¡Pero Christopher no se negó! – dijo Edward acusándome – Y seguramente Alice fue cómplice... ¡Por eso no apareció en todo el día!

- Lo de Alice también fue mi culpa – agregó Emmett – la amenacé con no organizar nuestro próximo casamiento con Rosalie...

- Emmett, Christopher, ¡Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes dos! ¡Fueron muy inconscientes al acercarse a ese hombre! – dijo Carlisle y luego Edward siguió diciendo cosas que ignoré.

Realmente, nunca me había sentido tan mal porque alguien me haya dicho que esta decepcionado... escuche esa palabra varias veces en mi vida humana y después de mi transformación. Pero nunca había dolido tanto como esta. Yo... respetaba y admiraba a Carlisle, aunque siga sin importarme la vida humana, sentía que era noble lo que hacía...

Edward se calló y se quedo mirándome confundido...

- Lo siento... – dije, casi susurrando.

Si, habían sido solo dos palabras. Pero también había sido la disculpa mas sincera que había formulado en años. No sé si me arrepentí tanto por Carlisle o por el "pobre hombre", aunque seguramente haya sido la primer opción, pero mi culpa hizo que Jasper se asomé a ver que estaba pasando y me defienda por primera vez.

- Carlisle, realmente esta arrepentido y no creo que vuelva a hacerlo

- ¿Ven? Somos dos inocentes que cometieron un error... No lo vamos a volver hacer y bla, bla, bla. ¿Perdonados? – dijo Emmett

- Hablaba por Christopher, no por Emmett – agregó Jasper

- Maldito, ya me las vas a pagar – le susurró Emmett a Jasper y este último rió.

- Bueno, ya voy a pensar un castigo para ustedes dos... y Alice no va a salir ilesa de esta.. – aclaró Carlisle – Pero si prometen no volver a hacerlo están perdonados...

- Prometido – dijimos con Emmett al unísono.

* * *

**Hola amigos! ¿Les gustó? Esté es uno de mis capitulos favoritos asi que espero que hayan disfrutado leyendolo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo :)**

**No creo que tenga que aclararlo, pero todos los personajes, menos Christopher, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer :) A Chris lo inventé antes de hacer este fic y tengo algunos dibujos de él, que como ya le prometí a Gina, voy a buscarlos, escanearlos y mostrarselos ^^ Pero denmen tiempo... no es facil buscar una dibujo en mi muy ordenada habitacion xD**

**Gracias nuevamente a todos/as mis hermanos/as swanseanos/as por su apoyo y ayuda, a ustedes por leer mi fic y a todos los que dejaron reviews :)**

**Especialmente a Ana M, Natic, lo_masCULLEN, N. Cullen y papayama por sus ideas que permitieron que cree mi primer fanfic ^^ Y a Liily por haber sugerido el nombre. Gracias!!!!**

**Next chapter: Christopher reflexiona acerca de los Cullen y descubre un sentimiento nuevo...**

**Dejen Reviews pls ^^**

**Nos leemos!!**

**Ah, por cierto... una noticia buena y una mala, la buena es que el martes 22 me voy de vacaciones :) (bueno, es buena para mí xD) y la mala es que no voy a poder subir mas capitulos hasta el 30 :S Pero mañana subo el 4 y el 5 :) Bueno, quería avisarles...  
**

**Ahora si, cuidense!  
**


	4. Capítulo 4: Sentimientos

**Christopher POV**

Con el tiempo, fui descubriendo mas cosas acerca de los Cullen. Aunque pareciera imposible, cada día me sorprendían más. Ahora comprendía en su totalidad su concepto de familia. Creo que los lazos que había entre ellos no se comparaban ni siquiera con los que había contemplado en mi vida humana. Eran... inseparables. Yo, difícilmente creía en el amor, pero estando cerca de ellos era imposible creer que no existía.

Y yo... yo no era nada mas que un _intruso_.

Todos ellos allí, felices, y yo intentando fingir ser uno de ellos... En ese momento hubiera dado mi existencia por volver a pertenecer a una familia. Realmente quería ser un Cullen. Volver a tener padres que se preocupen por mi, hermanos, todo eso estaba tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez...

Quería poder ser tan bueno como Carlisle, que me importasen los humanos, ayudar a otros solo por el placer de ayudar y no por cortesía... pero, no podía.

Y... me costaba hasta admitírmelo a mi mismo, pero... me sentía atraído por Alice. Yo... no quería eso... Jasper, no podía traicionarlo de esa forma, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Esa duendecilla era tan simpática, alegre, hermosa y, me hacía sentir... feliz. No tengo idea si era amor, pero no se me ocurría otra palabra para describirlo. Deseaba poder estar con ella en todo momento, pero... siempre estaba con Jasper. Yo... no quería odiarlo ni sentirme celoso, después de todo era _su_ novia, pero el echo de que él pudiera estar junto a ella cuando quiera, decirle lo que desee y poder besarla... me sacaba de quicio.

No tenía problemas en esconder mis sentimientos sobre Alice. Al parecer Jasper no había captado nada ya que seguía actuando como antes y si él no lo había notado los otros mucho menos. Evitar a Edward era fácil, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Bella, en el colegio o cazando.

No podía dejar que sepan lo que siento por ella, eso me alejaría mas de ser parte se su familia. No es muy común que un hermano te robe, o intente robarte tu novia... no?

Hice todo lo posible por mantener esto en secreto... pero... un día me descuide. Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en el sillón sin hacer nada... solo mirándose el uno al otro. Yo crucé la sala y no pude evitar pensar en Alice... imaginándome en el lugar de su novio... Estaba tan distraído que no escuche a Edward llegar y entrar a la casa. No se cuanto haya escuchado de mi mente, pero lo suficiente para quedarse observándome sorprendido.

**Edward POV**

No lo podía creer... primero intenta matar a mi novia y ahora intenta robarse a la de Jasper. No podía dejar que fantasee así con Alice, por ahora no había echo nada malo pero no sabía hasta donde podía llegar... Tenía que hablarlo urgentemente con mi familia.

Espere hasta la noche, cuando Christopher, Alice, Em y Rose salieron a cazar. Jasper también iba a ir pero le pedí que se quedara porque necesitaba hablar con él.

- Y... ¿De que cosa tan importante querías hablar? – pregunto Jasper

- Es que... no sé como decírtelo... es sobre Christopher.

- ¿Qué pasó ahora, Edward? – dijo Carlisle mientras entraba con Esme a la sala y se unían a la conversación .

- Es que... hoy leí su mente y estaba pensando en Alice, pero, como su novia.

- ¿Que? – preguntó Jasper sorprendido

- Supongo que le gusta Alice – agregué – no puedo culparlo por sus sentimientos, pero lo que me preocupa es lo que pueda llegar a hacer para estar con ella. Quiero decir, no lo conocemos, no sabemos que hará para estar con Alice.

- Edward... – susurró Esme

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos Edward, sabemos que no te cae nada bien Christopher. Casi mata a Bella pero esta arrepentido y no lo volvería a hacer. Él también merece segundas oportunidades... No es justo aprovechar tu don para... inventar cosas que lo desacrediten. – me dijo Carlisle

No lo podía creer. Mi padre pensaba que yo había inventado que a Christopher le gustaba Alice porque le tenía rencor por lo de Bella. Yo nunca haría algo así, no sería tan injusto con alguien que vivió lo mismo que yo y ahora estaba intentando cambiar su vida.

- ¿De enserio crees que yo lo inventé?

- Yo no siento nada "raro" cuando Christopher está cerca de nosotros. A veces celos, pero le pasa con todos, supongo que es porque él no tiene una familia así...

- No puedo creerlo... – estaba realmente enojado – parece este vampiro de quien sabe donde y ya dejan de confiar en mi para defenderlo!

- Edward, es normal que te sientas algo celoso, pero acuérdate que te amamos, pase lo que pase. – afirmó mi madre – Y eso sumado a el rencor...

- ¡Por dios! – le interrumpí – ¿Acaso parezco Rosalie? No me interesa no ser el centro de atención, ni ser su hijo favorito ni ninguna de esas pavadas. Entonces, ¿No van a creerme?

Nadie respondió mi pregunta. Permanecieron mirándome fijamente por unos segundos, cuando agregué:

- Voy a tomar eso como un no.

Y me marché de esa casa. No podía creer que pensaran que era capaz de inventar una cosa así... me sentía decepcionado.

Lo que restaba de la noche lo pase observando a Bella dormir. Nunca iba a cansarme de hacerlo, era tan maravilloso...

Al día siguiente asistí al instituto y fui un rato a la casa de Bella. Antes de que vuelva Charlie me marche y se suponía que volvería a casa... pero no iba a hacerlo. Estaba demasiado enojado como para volver a ver a Carlisle o Esme. Pase parte de la noche cazando y lo que restaba reflexionando en nuestro prado...

¿Y si lo que habían dicho mis padres era cierto y yo lo exageré inconscientemente? ¿Y si todo eso había sido un producto de mi imaginación?

Tenía que averiguarlo. Pero no estaba de humor como para volver a casa. Mañana enfrentaría a Christopher.

Christopher POV

No sabía que le había dicho Edward a su familia. Pero todos continuaron siendo los mismos de antes. Excepto Edward, que desapareció por dos días. Hubiera sido mas fácil si esos dos días hubieran sido mas... pero no, tenía que volver...

Cuando regresó, Edward estaba casi todo el tiempo cerca mío, deduje que lo sabía pero necesitaba pruebas. Así que tuve que ser lo mas sutil posible. Evitaba a Alice para que mi mente no comience a fantasear y hacerlo tan obvio. Me dolía, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Tan solo unos días después, que habían pasado normalmente sin haber visto a Alice en lo mas mínimo, tuve que toparme con ella. Estaba en comedor con unas bolsas de cosas que había comprado y una expresión de felicidad en su rostro que me hizo rendirme. No podía resistirme mas a esos sentimientos. Amaba a esa chica y ya no podía ocultarlo mas. De ese momento en adelante no me importaría _nada_. Iba a hacer lo que se me plazca y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Ahora tenía que enfocar mi atención en apartar a Jasper del camino y conquistar a Alice.

En ese momento la expresión que tanto amaba se borró del rostro de la vampiresa y fue remplazada por una de horror y un grito de un "no". Todos se acercaron a ver que había pasado. Pero Alice tenía la vista en la nada: estaba teniendo una visión, y, a juzgar por su cara no era nada buena.

Entonces, lo entendí. Las visiones de Alice se creaban a partir de las decisiones de la gente. Y yo acababa de decidir que haría lo posible por lograr estar con Alice. Quizás vio que asesiné a Jasper o simplemente que estaba con ella como su novio, pero como ella amaba a ese vampiro rubio, la idea no le agradaba.

Si todos conocían mis intenciones ahora, no podría hacer nada. Me echarían y no podría regresar ni a buscar a Alice para llevarla conmigo. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Pero... ¿Qué? Piensa, piensa, piensa. Es todo o nada. Y entonces, involuntariamente, estaba intentando utilizar mi don.

_"No debo decir nada. Quizás Jasper se enoje. Me quedaré callada."_

No se me ocurrió nada mejor ya que no sabía con exactitud lo que había visto Alice.

Intenté enviarlo pero rebotó.

No debo decir nada. Quizás Jasper se enoje por eso. Me quedaré callada. ¡No! No estaba funcionando, y recibir mi propio pensamiento era tan molesto...

_"No debo decir nada. Quizás Jasper se enoje. Me quedaré callada."_

Intenté nuevamente. Pero nada.

- Alice – se me estaba acabando el tiempo, su novio ya estaba al lado de ella haciéndole preguntas – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo estas?

¡Funciona maldito don!

_"No debo decir nada. Quizás Jasper se enoje por eso. Me quedaré callada."_

Volví a fallar.

- Yo... tuve una visión...

¡Diablos! Ya casi no tenía tiempo.

_"No debo decir nada. Quizás Jasper se enoje. Me quedaré callada."_

No debo decir nada. Quizás Jasper se enoje por eso. Me quedaré callada. ¡A mi no estúpido don!

- Vamos Alice, ¡Diles! – le ordenó Edward.

Estaba mentalmente exhausto. Casi no podía mas pero tenía que intentar otra vez.

_"No debo decir nada. Quizás Jasper se enoje. Me quedaré callada."_

- Yo vi... – se relajó – Que Ed mataba a Bella, pero era algo borrosa y ya se desvaneció. Perdón por hacerlos preocupar.

Bien, había funcionado. Alice mintió.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Edward

- No te preocupes Edward, Alice dijo que ya se desvaneció, no va a pasar – agregó Emmett intentando tranquilizarlo

- No, no es por eso. Quiero decir, ¡Obvio que no va a pasar! Pero... Alice, ¿No vas a decirles la verdad?

- Perdón Edward pero no te sigo...

Edward me miró, y al pasar por mi izquierda, antes de marcharse, me gruñó.

* * *

**Hola :) Como estan??**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi!!! Pobre Edward, no? xD**

**Aveces odio a Christopher ¬¬ Y encima por hacer cosas que yo lo hice hacer!! jaja**

**Como siempre: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, bueno excepto Chris :)**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews!! Y a mi tambien me agradaba Chris ^^ Hasta el capitulo 3... jeje**

**Tambien quiero agradecerles a ****todos/as mis hermanos/as swanseanos/as por su apoyo y ayuda y a ustedes por leer mi fic =)**

**Especialmente a Ana M, Natic, lo_masCULLEN, N. Cullen y papayama por sus ideas que permitieron que cree mi primer fanfic ^^ Y a Liily por haber sugerido el nombre. Gracias!!!!**

**Proximo capitulo: El don de Chris en accion nuevamente!! Pero... esta vez desde la perspectiva de la victima! :) Mas tarde lo subo!**

**Dejan reviews?**

**Saludos!  
**


	5. Capítulo 5: Visiones

**Alice POV**

Mi visión besando a Christopher se hacia cada vez mas nítida. Tenía que hacer algo, no pensaba traicionar a Jazz y mucho menos dejarlo. Pero no podía recurrir a ayuda... tenía miedo de lo que pensarán de mí...

Estaba algo asustada, en la visión no parecía que Christopher me estuviese obligando, ¿Yo iba a querer estar con él? No puede ser... ¿Y que iba a pasar con mi Jasper? Yo lo amaba... y Christopher era un chico que recién conocía...

Había otro problema: Edward. Él había leído mi mente cuando tuve la visión. Sabía que yo era incapaz de hacer eso... pero esa visión estaba muy clara, y al parecer pasaría pronto.

Jasper notó mi miedo y lo confundida que estaba.

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor? – me preguntó y me beso. Era tan tierno... no entendía como podría llegar a desear los besos de alguien más.

- Nada... solo que sigo algo aterrada por mi visión de hoy. – le conté. Odiaba mentirle a mi Jazz, pero así prácticamente no lo hice.

- No te preocupes – dijo y me sentí mucho mas relajada, seguramente estaría utilizando su don – la visión se desvaneció, es muy improbable que suceda.

- Gracias Jazz, ya me siento mucho mejor.

- No hay de qué linda.

Permanecimos observándonos sin hacer nada. Amaba tanto a ese vampiro que la idea de mi visión me horrorizaba, pero cuando eso pasaba una sensación de calma invadía la habitación. No tengo idea si permanecimos inmóviles diez minutos, una hora o dos días, pero, mientras no pensaba en el futuro, ese momento era perfecto y no quería que nunca acabase. Pero tenía que pensar que hacer para que esa visión se desvanezca.

Pensé en evitar a Christopher, pero la visión seguía siendo la misma. En irme por un tiempo, y está vez la visión cambio, pero no mejoro, lo estaba besando en otro sitio. En hablarlo con Carlisle, pero esto hizo que Emmett golpee a Christopher y lo bese mas tarde... pero no había pensado en porque tenía miedo de decírselo a Jasper, el me entendería y no debería enojarse si no llego a besarlo...

En ese momento un grito ahogado se escapo de mi garganta.

Casi toda la familia vino a ver que sucedía, todos me preguntaban y decían cosas que ignoré. Ni siquiera el don de Jasper podía calmar el dolor que sentí en aquel momento. Y eso que no estaba segura de que pasaría lo que vi, pero el solo echo de haberlo visto _así_... era insoportable. Yo no era capaz de ver a... Jasper muerto.

Había presenciado, aunque halla sido en mi cabeza, el momento en que Christopher le arrancaba la cabeza a la razón de mi existencia. Y no podía ni imaginarme, si se sentía así tener una visión de ese momento, como sería vivirlo... Ahora entendía a la perfección el porque Edward había intentado quitarse la vida...

En cuanto logré dejar de pensar en esa escena cambié decisión de contarle a Jasper lo de Christopher y esa horrible visión desapareció. Me tomó otro par de minutos volver a la realidad pero lo logré.

- Alice... ¿Qué pasó? – escuché a Esme preguntar

- ¿Alice? – dijo Emmett

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Christopher, se veía preocupado

- ¡Ya basta! ¿Qué les parece si dejamos de aturdirla? – otra vez mi novio me salvó.

Permanecimos un rato en silencio. Todavía estaba demasiado aturdida como para hablar.

No voy a decirles nada sobre mi visión.

¡Claro que no! Siempre que decidía platicarlo con alguien la visión quedaba igual o... empeoraba.

- Tuve una visión... – hice una pausa para inventar algo – en la que Christopher intentó atacar a Bella, Edward la defendía y los tres morían... pero ya se desvaneció.

Un extenso silencio y una sensación de calma invadieron la sala. No sé que haría sin Jasper...

- Alice, ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó Carlisle

- Ahora mejor, gracias a Jazz, pero mañana tendré que ir de compras para quitarme todo el stress que me causa mi don... Rose, ¿Me acompañas?

Todos rieron. En realidad... estaba hablando enserio, necesitaba comprar para relajarme...

- Claro – me afirmó Rosalie

- Alice, ¿No nos podrías dar otro dato? Donde estaban, por qué, o cualquier cosa para estar mas seguros de que no pasará – dijo Carlisle preocupado

- No creo que ocurra, pero estaban en casa. Quizás Edward pensó en traerla por unos instantes y eso causo todo... estoy segura de que si mantenemos a Bella alejada nada ocurrirá.

- Muy bien.

Después de un rato, todos ya habían vuelto a las actividades que estaban realizando antes de ese escándalo. Jasper y yo nos sentamos en el sillón y nos abrazamos. Necesitaba ese abrazo, el pensar de que en un futuro alternativo podía perderlo fue desesperante. Lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo.

Disfruté de ese momento con mi Jazz hasta que Christopher se cruzó por delante nuestro.

Es bastante atractivo.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso ahora me gustaba Christopher? ¿Estaba demente?

Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí.

Al día siguiente, cuando volví de comprar con unas 20 bolsas encima, vi a Christopher sentado en la orilla del lago cercano a nuestra casa. Lo ignoré y estaba por entrar a la casa, pero...

Seguramente se siente muy solo. Parece triste. Me parece que sería bueno hacerle compañía.

¿Hacerle compañía? Ahora sí había perdido el juicio, no tenía que acercarme a él si quería evitar _eso_.

Necesita compañía... Él me ayudó aquella vez que... pensé y recordé cuando estaba estremeciéndome por una visión y nadie, aparte de él, se había preocupado por mi. Le debía una.

Dejé todas las bolsas adentro y fui lo mas rápido posible a sentarme a su lado.

- Hola – dije

- Hola ¿Cómo te fue con tus compras?

- De maravilla, le compré una pollera a Bella que le va a quedar genial, una camisa a Jasper que lo hará ver súper elegante, unos jeans para mí, y también me compre...

Mejor me callo y me preocupo por Chris.

- Oh, lo siento, me deje llevar – dije excusándome – Y ¿Qué ahí de ti? ¿Pasó algo?

- No, bueno... mas o menos... me siento algo solo...

Pobre, creo que tendré que acompañarlo a partir de ahora.

- Ah... bueno es algo normal cuando recién comienzas a integrarte en un grupo... pero siempre que te sientas solo, puedes recurrir a mi... – ¿!Qué había dicho!? ¿No se suponía que lo esquive, ignore, etc? Tierra, trágame.

- Gracias, pero no creo que le agrade a Jasper – dijo y esbozó una sonrisa

¿Y a quien le importa Jasper?

¡¿ Ese pensamiento había sido creado por mi mente!? Esto era demasiado, yo amaba a Jasper, ¿Por qué estaba pensando eso? ¡AH! Iba a enloquecer... tenía que irme... pero cuando me levanté...

No! Yo me quedó con Christopher...

¡Cállate maldito cerebro! ¡Yo no quiero quedarme aquí! Yo quiero ir con Jasper, el vampiro que hace que este mundo tenga sentido para mi.

- Lo siento, tengo que irme – le dije a Christopher, que parecía estar enojado y confundido a la vez.

Me levanté y me marché hacia la casa a buscar a mi novio. No sé que me pasaba cuando estaba con Christopher, pero se me hacia muy difícil separarme de él y era como si me gustara... pero cuando me alejaba difícilmente pensaba en él... algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

**Holaass! Y? Que les parecio?**

**No resalté los pensamientos de Alice creados por Christopher porke ella piensan que son de ella. ****Asi que dense cuenta solos/as! ****xD Pobre Alice... va a volverse loca... :P (Recuerden que tambien puede enviar recuerdos falsos ;))**

**No odien a Chris!!! Bueno enrealidad hasta yo lo odio ¬¬ Y por hacer cosas que yo lo hice hacer (?) jaja, esta bien, en un principio se suponía que sea malo... asi que sí, odienlo!! :P  
**

**Ovbiamente, solo Christopher es mio, los demas le pertenecen a la grandiosa escritora Stephenie :)**

**Gracias a todos/as mis hermanos/as swanseanos/as por su apoyo y ayuda :) a vos por estar leyendo esto y los que me dejaron reviews ! =)  
**

**Especialmente a Ana M, Natic, lo_masCULLEN, N. Cullen y papayaman por sus ideas que permitieron que cree mi primer fanfic :) Y a Liily por haber sugerido el nombre. Gracias!!!!**

**Bueno, este es el ultimo capitulo que subo hasta dentro de 8 dias :/ quizas nueve si llego muy tarde...**

**Felices fiestas a tods!!!  
**

**Nos leemos pronto!! Dejen reviews que por ahora son gratis ;) jeje**


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿Christopher o Jasper?

**Jasper POV**

Alice estaba charlando con Christopher. Eso no me gustaba... no por ser un novio celoso o algo así, sé que Alice nunca me traicionaría, pero Christopher últimamente se estaba comportando algo raro y no confiaría en un vampiro que conozco hace menos de un mes. Por ese motivo me quede observándolos, no llegaba a escuchar lo que decían pero al menos llegue a ver sus movimientos. Estuvieron charlando unos 5 minutos hasta que Alice se levantó y se fue, Christopher la siguió.

Salí rápidamente de la ventana por la cual estaba mirando y fui a la planta baja, no quería que Alice piense que la espiaba. Cuando ellos entraron y Alice corrió a abrazarme, una sensación de celos invadió mi cuerpo, pero yo no los estaba generando... ¿Venían de Christopher?

Alice se sentía... ¿Asustada? No sé porque me sorprendía, desde que tuvo esas visiones que está así... pero, ir de compras la debería haber calmado, ¿Christopher le había echo o dicho algo? ¿Tuvo mas visiones?

- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué estas asustada? – pregunté mientras esparcía calma por el lugar.

- No... solo... recordé las visiones... – si Alice seguría siendo humana, su corazon se hubiera acelerado. Estaba casi seguro de que me estaba mintiendo.

- Ya hablamos de eso... no va a pasar nada... – le volví a mencionar.

- Sí ya se pero... simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

Me esta mintiendo. Ella ama a Christopher y esta asustada porque piensa que podría descubrirlo.

¿Qué? ¿Alice y Christopher? No podía ser... pero eso explicaría varias cosas. ¡No! Ella me ama a mí, me ama desde antes de conocerme. No iba a cambiarme por alguien que conoció hace un par de semanas... ¿no?

- Alice... ¿Podemos hablar? En privado...

- Claro, ¿Vamos a nuestro lugar favorito del bosque?

- Me encantaría – dije, sonreí y tomé su mano

Nos dirigimos a la puerta. Pero antes de salir Alice soltó mi mano y corrió a darle un beso en la mejilla a Christopher... en ese momento mi pensamiento anterior dejó de parecerme tan absurdo... sentí alegría, pero venía de aquel vampiro casi pelirrojo del otro lado de la sala.

Cuando Alice volvió a mi lado una oleada de vergüenza me atacó. En ese momento en lo único que me concentré fue en salir de la casa. Nos adentramos rápidamente en el bosque y corrimos hacia nuestro lugar favorito. Era la parte mas verde de todo el bosque. Alice se apoyo en un árbol y llevó su mirada al suelo.

- Creo que algo, aparte de tus visiones, esta atormentándote. – me pareció la manera mas cortés de decirle que me estaba ocultando algo.

- No sé que me pasa... por ejemplo, no tengo idea de por que besé a Christopher antes de salir... – dijo y me miró, ¿Podía ser que ella lo amará y ni siquiera ella lo supiera? – ¡No! Tampoco es que este enamorada de él, – respondió a mi pregunta mental como si estuviera leyendo mi mente... – no es que quería comportarme en frente tuyo o algo así, yo no _quería_ hacerlo, no sé si me entiendes... pero... ¡Algo raro está sucediendo!

Estaba histérica, pero no fue difícil calmarla. Pero esta vez no use mi don, solo junté mis labios con los suyos. Si, podría haber usado mi don, pero disfrutaba mucho más calmándola como un novio normal, y obviamente yo también deseaba besarla. Yo estaba... asustado, temía perderla. No podía imaginar mi existencia sin ella.

Cuando deje de besarla, dije dulcemente:

- ¿Nada mas que quieras contarme?

- Creo que no... – dijo pero sin mirarme a los ojos, estaba ocultándome algo más.

- ¿Segura?

- Dije creo... así que no. – me aclaro y esbozó una sonrisa. Yo hice lo mismo.

- Te amo Mary Alice Brandon Cullen.

- Yo masJasper Whitlock Hale.

- Estás equivocada.

- ¿Vamos a empezar con eso?

Ambos reímos y volvimos a besarnos antes de volver.

**Christopher POV**

Eso de que aún piensen que seguía sin poder usar mi don en vampiros era extremadamente útil. Alice pronto caería en mis brazos, todos los Cullen van a pensar que fue _su_ decisión y yo, para ellos, solo voy a ser un pobre infeliz afortunado. El único que me preocupaba era Edward y su fastidioso don. Pero por el momento se había ido a quien sabe donde de visita a la madre de su novia humana, así que estaría en paz por unos días.

Cuando volvieron Alice y Jasper me sentí realmente mal... ellos eran felices juntos y yo estaba intentando separarlos para quedarme con ella... si, era egoísta, ¿Pero que podía hacer? Yo no soportaba tener que estar alejado de ella mientras que Jasper la acompañaba a todos lados... Ya sé que si yo la amaba debería buscar lo mejor para ella... y lo mejor es que este con Jasper... pero no podía simplemente apartarme y dejarlos ser felices.

Salí de la casa y corrí hacia el bosque. Necesitaba despejar mi mente y teniendo a Alice cerca no ayudaría. Si hubiera sido un buen vampiro que amaba a Alice, me hubiera marchado y no volvería con los Cullen. Pero por suerte... no lo era. Intenté hacerlo pero no quería volver a esa vida que llevaba antes que solo consistía en caminar y cazar. Ahora estaba por ser parte de una familia... claro si no secuestraba o algo así a Alice.

Yo... de verdad _quería_ ser bueno pero no... no _podía_. Todos esos sentimientos de celos, cólera y resentimiento, entre otros, me dominaban.

Ese fin de semana iríamos de caza, yo ya estaba demasiado sediento.

- Creo que voy a cazar – dije, Alice, Jasper y Emmett me escucharon

"_Mejor lo acompaño. Quizás se crucé con algún humano en el camino y eso no terminaría bien..." _Lo envié a Alice. Y no tardó mucho en decir:

- Yo también voy, digo... necesitaras compañía porque todavía no es seguro que vayas solo por ahí, donde puede haber inocentes humanos paseando...

- ¿Puedo unirme? – preguntó Jasper – creo que estoy algo sediento... y volver al instituto con tanta sed no creo que sea muy conveniente... – no estaba mintiendo, sus ojos eran oscuros. Pensé en convencerlo de quedarse pero no iba a ser una molestia...

- Claro, ¿Tú vienes, Emmett? – pregunté para intentar ser amable.

"_No tengo sed. Fui de caza el fin de semana pasado." _Era raro invitar a alguien y convencerlo mentalmente de que no vaya... pero me agradaba la idea de que Alice piense que soy amable...

- No gracias. No tengo sed. Pero cazen osos por mi – dijo riendo.

Corrimos hasta los montes Olympic. Era el lugar que mas me agradaba para ir de caza.

Cuando llegamos, quise convencer a Jasper de que nos deje a Alice y a mi solos...

"_Mejor me voy a buscar algún animal mas interesante que un ciervo."_

Envié en pensamiento a Jasper y espere unos minutos pero no decía ni hacía nada... no había funcionado, así que probé con algo mas directo:

_"Tengo que irme y dejar a Christopher y a Alice solos... ellos estarán bien mientras yo me alimento de un puma o algo carnívoro."_

- Chicos, ya estoy cansado de los ciervos... mientras ustedes buscan algunos de esos yo me desvío a cazar un puma. Luego los alcanzo.

Bien, Jasper estaba decidido a dejarnos. Pero... ¿Y Alice?

_"Yo me quedo con Chris para no perder tiempo."_

Lo envié rápidamente, ¿Un inmortal perdiendo tiempo?... no se me había ocurrido nada mejor en ese momento y tenía que hacerlo antes de que se negara a la decisión de Jasper (que en realidad era mía, pero ellos no lo sabían).

- Ok, nos vemos Jazz – dijo casi susurrando mientras se acercaba al rubio para besarlo.

En ese momento deseé abalanzarme sobre Jasper y arrancarle la cabeza. Pero después de eso ni yo podría convencer a Alice para que este junto a mi, y por eso logré controlarme.

Cuando por fin el vampiro que amaba mi amada se había marchado permanecí unos minutos contemplando a la criatura de enfrente mío. Ella me miraba sin comprender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo y no recuerdo como pero me fui acercando cada vez mas a ella (o quizás ella se había acercado hacia mi, pero la primer opción me parece mas creíble), el echo es que al cabo de un tiempo nuestros cuerpos estaban rozándose.

Tampoco recuerdo exactamente como sucedió lo siguiente, creo que envié pensamientos para convencerla pero no prestaba atención a nada que no sea Alice así que no estoy seguro, pero, de un momento a otro, estaba besándola.

Lo que hace un tiempo me parecía un asqueroso intercambio de saliva pasó a ser lo mas maravilloso que había sentido en mi existencia. En mi vida humana había besado a otras mujeres, pero no recuerdo ni sus nombres, mis recuerdos de esos tiempos son muy borrosos.

Pero... como siempre los momentos maravillosos tienen que ser arruinados.

Mientras mis labios seguían junto a los de esa hermosa criatura, inhale inconscientemente por la nariz y me separé de Alice lo mas rápido posible para echarme a correr hacia el bosque. Quería volver con Alice pero mis instintos me guiaron en otra dirección.

Cuando había llegado al lugar que mis instintos deseaban que esté descubrí que había seguido el rastro de sangre humana.

Pude notar un excursionista tendido en el suelo con sangre alrededor de su cuello. Había olvidado que tan bien olía la sangre de esos seres. Mi garganta estalló en llamas y me abalancé hacia el hombre.

Pero... antes de llegar a beber su sangre noté que una niña se me había adelantado y tenía sus dientes pegados al cuello del humano. El olor de ese maravilloso liquido me había hipnotizado a aquel punto que no me había dado cuenta que la sangre que tenía alrededor de su cuello se debía a que otro vampiro estaba alimentándose de él.

Pero no era cualquier vampiro. Era una niña vampiro. Una niña inmortal.

* * *

**Holas!!! **

**Como se habrán dado cuenta ya volví de mis vacaciones, y aqui esta el cap. 6 :) Espero que les guste!!! **

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews!!! Y yo tambien odio a Chris (aveces xD) pero bueno, se supone que sea asi... asi que sigan odiandolo!! jeje, Pobre Jasper :/**

***Gina: Sobre tu pregunta de como aprendio a manejar su don Christopher: desde que es humano que logra hacer que las personas hagan lo que el quiera, siempre fue persuasivo, pero obviamente con su transformacion su poder de "manipular" se volvió mucho mas fuerte y, dsps de haber sido transformado, intentaba persuadir a sus presas antes de beber su sangre por "diversion", el sabia que era bueno en eso pero no se imaginaba que tanto... y asi con el tiempo descubrió como funcinaba su don. No sabia como ni porque podia hacerlo pero como el dice, no le importaba xD. Gracias por el review y espero haber contestado a tu pregunta como esperabas que lo hiciera :)**

**Obviamente, todos los personajes menos Chris le pertenecen a SM.**

**Queria agradecerles a todos/as mis hermanos/as swanseanos/as por su apoyo y ayuda :) Especialmente a Ana M, Natic, lo_masCULLEN, N. Cullen, papayaman y Meel por sus ideas que permitieron que cree mi primer fanfic :) Y a Liily por haber sugerido el nombre. Gracias!!!!**

**Proximo capitulo: ¿Que sera eso de la niña inmortal? ¿Descubriran los Cullen la realidad sobre Christopher?  
**

**Mañana o el sabado estoy subiendo el cap 7!**

**Ojala que la hayan pasado muy bien en navidad :) Feliz año nuevo!!!**

**Bye =)  
**


	7. Capítulo 7: La niña inmortal

**Christopher POV**

Me quedé un rato observando a la pequeña criatura. Yo... tenía la sensación de que la conocía. Tenía alrededor de unos 8 años, obviamente la piel blanca, ojos carmesí, su pelo castaño tirando a rojizo con rizos hasta sus hombros, facciones perfectas y llevaba puesto un vestido rosa, aunque ya parecía marrón gracias a la suciedad.

Haciendo excepción a su atuendo y a que estaba bebiendo la sangre de un hombre de casi tres veces su tamaño, era una criatura hermosísima.

Entonces, lo recordé.

Era la misma pequeña que me había apodado Cristie, la que me obligaba jugar con sus muñecas, la misma chiquilla que lograba manipular a mis padres para que me obliguen a llevarla a la plaza y cuidarla todos los sábados, la niña que amaba las escondidas, que me amenazaba con tirar mis ahorros a la basura si no le compraba juguetes, la que cuando se aburría de sus muñecas me maquillaba y pintaba, la pequeña que siempre me levantaba el animo pase lo que pase, y la misma criatura que había visto como era devorada por una bestia _aquel_ día.

Era la caprichosa e insoportable niñita que tanto amaba, mi hermanita Katherine.

Pero... definitivamente no era igual que antes y no solo por su piel blanca, el color de sus ojos y su facciones perfectas. Su expresión de inocencia y felicidad había sido reemplazada por una de odio y sed de sangre. Fue escalofriante ver como la niñita que había tenido en mis brazos cuando tenía menos de un año de vida estaba devorando a un hombre fríamente.

Cuando mi hermana notó mi presencia, levantó su cabeza y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

Permanecí inmóvil de pie junto al cadáver y mi hermanita. Creo que pasaron unos segundos, aunque pudieron haber sido horas. Realmente no lo sé, pero esa terrible imagen de mi pequeña hermana menor sobre ese hombre ya sin sangre creo que nunca se ira de mi cabeza. Aunque me gustaría que así fuera.

Alice y Jasper me alcanzaron. Se quedaron junto a mí observando a Katherine, estaban sorprendidos, aunque no tanto como yo.

- ¡¿Es una... una niña inmortal?! – dijo Alice entre gritos.

- Si, tenemos que acabar con ella. – afirmó Jasper.

¿Acabar con ella? ¿Cómo es posible que quieran acabar con una criatura tan hermosa?

Un fuerte gruñido se escapó de la garganta de la niña.

- Lo siento, no es nada personal, pero no quiero arriesgar a mi familia ante una visita de los Vulturi.

Todavía no podía moverme ¿Podía un vampiro estar en estado de shock?, si era posible, esa era mi situación. Jasper ya estaba tensando sus músculos para saltar sobre mi hermanita y yo estaba ahí... observando y siendo incapaz de realizar algún movimiento.

Jasper relajó sus músculos, como si hubiera decidido no atacar, y miro en una dirección al bosque.

- Creo que tenemos compañía – dijo Jasper.

Un par de segundos después descubrí a que se refería Jasper. Noté a un vampiro corriendo rápidamente en nuestra dirección. Se detuvo enfrente de Kate, protegiéndola de Jasper. Este desconocido poseía los rasgos particulares de los de nuestra especie (piel pálida, ojos carmesí, etc.), tenía el pelo largo, oscuro y algo enredado, y sus ropas estaban, al igual que las de mi hermana, desgastadas.

Alice y Jasper tomaron una posición de defensa, pero yo seguía inmóvil. Katherine abandonó a su presa, ya sin sangre, y se puso de pie junto al desconocido.

Todos permanecimos en silencio, sin realizar ningún movimiento por unos segundos. Hasta que por fin logré hablar.

- ¿Katherine?

La niña dejó de observar a Jasper y posó su mirada en mí. No dijo nada, solo me estaba observando.

- Hola Christopher, te agradecería si le dices a tus amigos que no intenten matar a tu hermana... – dijo el vampiro que su nombre desconocía – Por cierto, puedes llamarme Luzak.

- ¿Los conoces? – me preguntó Jasper sin desviar su mirada de Luzak.

- Solo a la niña – respondí

- Pero... ¿Cómo es que...? ¡Ella es una niña inmortal! ¿Tienen idea de lo que harían los Vulturi si se enteran? – Alice estaba histérica, pero su novio no tardó en usar su don.

- Bueno... no pensamos atacarlos, y aparte nos superan en número... ¿Por qué no nos relajamos y charlamos como vampiros civilizados? – ¿Vampiros civilizados? ¿Luzak había notado su atuendo?

- ¿Qué dices Alice? ¿Vamos a casa? Carlisle sabrá que hacer... – dijo el rubio.

Alice solo asintió.

- Sígannos – agregó Jasper.

Volvimos corriendo con Lhuzak y Kate a la casa de los Cullen. Yo seguía sediento pero no me importaba, estaba demasiado aturdido... hace menos de una hora había besado a la persona que amaba y de repente estaba corriendo de regreso con mi hermanita que creía muerta ya hace 41 años, un vampiro que parecía creerse su padre, el novio de mi amada y ella.

Cuando llegamos, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett y Rosalie estaban reunidos en la sala, supongo que presenciaron el olor de nuestros acompañantes. ¡No! Edward había vuelto... diablos...

- Buenas tardes – dijo Carlisle cuando entramos a la casa – Mi nombre es Carlisle y esta es mi familia: Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward y como me imagino que ya sabrán, Alice, Jasper y Christopher – señalaba a cada uno mientras decía sus nombres.

Ese momento me hizo acordar a aquel día que conocí a los Cullen. La presentación era prácticamente la misma... pero había agregado a alguien... ¿Carlisle me consideraba parte de su familia? Eso me hizo sentir realmente mal por lo que había echo para intentar estar con Alice... pero cuando recordaba la sensación de mis labios sobre los de ella, ese sentimiento se extinguía. Edward se estremeció. Tenía que ser mas cuidadoso con mis pensamientos...

- Hola. Ella es Katherine y a mí dime Luzak.

- Un gusto conocerlos. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

- Vinimos en busca de Christopher. Llevamos mas de 40 años buscándolo pero siempre estaba en movimiento. Hace unos días pasábamos por aquí y distinguimos su olor... pero estaba mezclado con el de varios vampiros, no quisimos acercarnos por ese motivo y decidimos permanecer cerca. Pero hoy, Katherine se separó de mí al sentir el olor de un humano y se encontró con Christopher, Alice y Jasper.

- Entonces, ¿conocían a Christopher desde antes?

- Katherine es su hermana y yo fui quien lo convirtió.

- ¿Les molesta si me llevo a Alice a hablar en privado? – preguntó Edward interrumpiendo la conversación de Carlisle y Luzak.

Todos negaron con la cabeza menos yo... pero me ignoraron y salieron. Quería seguirlos, pero tenía a tan solo unos pasos a mi pequeña hermanita y al vampiro que había maldecido tanto apenas me convertí en esto. Tenía tantas dudas que no podía marcharme... normalmente pensaría que no me importaba pero pensar eso sería intentar engañarme a mí mismo.

- ¿Por qué me buscaron?

- Al principio porque no debería haber dejado a un neófito entre los humanos... pero apenas te mordí vinieron tus padres y solo hice tiempo a llevarme a tu hermana. Por suerte te manejaste bastante bien los primeros días ya que no llamaste la atención de los Vulturis. Y, cuando ya me dejó de parecer peligroso que andes por ahí suelto, seguí con tu búsqueda por la esperanza de que Katherine te hiciera caso y así no tener que sacrificarla... pero no podía encontrarte ya que tenía que estar muy pendiente de ella. Fue difícil no llamar la atención de los Vulturi teniendo una criaturita que se abalanza a cualquier humano que ve o huele, tenga o no sed, pero... después de pasar mas de 40 años con ella, sacrificarla dejó de ser una opción. Es una gran compañía cuando no hay humanos cerca. Así que necesito tu ayuda para hacerla entrar en razón y que tenga algo de autocontrol.

- Claro que te ayudare.

En ese momento mi pequeña hermanita corrió hacia mi a velocidad inhumana y me abrazó.

- Te extrañé Cristie. – susurró.

Tenerla allí... aparentemente viva... era maravilloso, tanto que casi no me molestó que haya usado ese apodo tan femenino. Como hermano mayor siempre pensé que pase lo que pase la protegería con mi vida... pero había fallado. Ahora no estaba con vida pero tampoco muerta, y con eso me conformaba. Me prometí a mí mismo que no volvería a fallarle.

- Yo también niña. Pero te agradecería si olvidaras ese apodo. – dije entre risas.

- Eso nunca – me respondió también riendo.

Cuando Kate me soltó, posé mi mirada en Luzak y pregunté:

- ¿Por qué nos convertiste?

- Eh... yo estaba buscando algo que cambie mi vida, había estado años dando vueltas por Inglaterra sin una dirección fija y ya casi me conocía todo el país de memoria, entonces vi a tu hermana jugando y me pareció perfecta para entretenerme con algo. Yo sabía que era muy difícil controlar a un niño inmortal y me pareció buena idea intentarlo. Pero es mucho mas difícil de lo que pensaba y me termine encariñando con ella. Y a ti pensaba matarte porque me habías visto transformando a tu hermana pero tus padres llegaron y no quería tener que matarlos también, sería sospechoso. Así que, fue difícil, pero deje de absorber tu sangre y me marché. Pensaba volver a buscarte cuando hayas terminado tu transformación, pero te marchaste muy rápido y no podía seguirte el ritmo con una niña inmortal que cuidar.

Así que había acabado con nuestras vidas humanas para entretenerse con algo... hubiera saltado hacia él si no fuera porque Jasper estaba tranquilizándome con su don. Y... después de todo no me molestaba tanto ser un vampiro... pero hubiera preferido seguir siendo humano. Ahora yo tendría mas de sesenta años y estaría cerca de la muerte, pero seguramente hubiera sido feliz. Me molestaba más lo que había echo con mi hermanita... ella será tan solo una niña por toda la eternidad... y eso era injusto. Ella no maduraba y vivir por siempre con la mentalidad de una niña de 7 años no es algo que muchas personas deseen, ¿no?

Pero... eso me hizo recordar a mis años de caminar y cazar. Yo había usado mi don para llevar a la locura a humanos por diversión, había echo sufrir a personas por diversión, había matado a seres inocentes, sin estar sediento, por diversión... ¿Y ahora me parecía cruel lo que había echo Luzak?

- ¿No fue difícil morder a Katherine sin matarla? – preguntó Carlisle

- Algo. Pero tenía mas de trescientos años de experiencia y ya había convertido a humanos en vampiros antes. Al principio los mataba, pero con el tiempo mi autocontrol mejoró. Nunca había convertido a una niña... pero su sangre sabía igual que la de los adultos, así que logré controlarme.

- Bien, ahora ya sabemos toda la historia... pero... no pensarán quedarse, ¿O sí? – comentó Rosalie.

- ¿Por qué no pueden quedarse? – pregunté

- No vamos a ser sus cómplices en esto... los Vulturi nos matarán, o re-matarán, si se enteran... – me respondió Emmett.

- Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen que ver los Vulturi?

- Sabías que ellos son los que ponen las reglas en nuestro mundo... ¿Cierto? – me preguntó Carlisle

- Sí – respondí.

- Bueno... una de las reglas es no crear niños vampiros, como no maduran, es difícil que entiendan las reglas y hacen lo que quieren. Años atrás nuestra existencia casi es rebelada gracias a ellos... los Vulturi exterminaron a todos los que existían. Si un vampiro crea a un niño inmortal, y los Vulturi se enteran, el creador y el niño serán exterminados. Y si nos ven implicados en un caso de esos, lo mas probable es que nos acusen de "cómplices". – me explicó Carlisle

¿Qué iba a hacer? Los Cullen no querían a Kate cerca, y no podía dejar a ninguno de los dos...

- Christopher, sabes que eres mas que bienvenido a quedarte, pero no tu hermana. Lo siento pero tendrás que elegir... quedarte con nosotros o marcharte con Luzak y Katherine.

No, no podía pasarme eso a mi. Prometí que no volvería a fallarle a mi hermana y dejarla con ese vampiro no me parecía muy diferente. Pero... tampoco podía dejar a Alice y la oportunidad de tener una familia...

- ¿Y si solo permanece con nosotros unos días? Como Luzak dijo quizas que yo sea su hermano desde que somos humanos ayude a hacerla madurar, o al menos respetar las reglas fundamentales... Por favor.

- Perdóname Chris, pero no me gustaría implicar a mi familia en algo así...

Tenía que convencerlo...

_"Podría darles una oportunidad, tan solo unos días, si la niña sigue igual, se marchará y listo."_

Pero... no llegue a enviar el pensamiento a Carlisle. Él se me adelantó diciendo:

- Esta bien, les daremos una oportunidad. Una semana.

- Gracias – dije algo confundido, ¿Por qué había decidido cambiar de idea tan repentinamente si yo no había usado mi don?

Me volteé a ver a Kate. Ella estaba sonriendo.

* * *

**Hola! Como estan??**

** se esperaban que la niña inmortal sea la hermana de Christopher?? No iba a incluirla en la historia, en la historia original de Christopher habia muerto, Pero Banana Volturi Black me pregunto si ella era un vampiro y se me ocurrió ponerla jeje, grax por la idea! xD**

**Les gusto el capi?? espero que si...  
**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews :) Y gracias a vos porque sé que ahora vas a dejar uno (?) jeje**

**Todos los personajes, menos Christopher, son d Stephenie Meyer! Aunque seguro que ya lo saben... mi mente no llega a inventar tantos personajes tan geniales xD**

**Gracias a todos/as mis hermanos/as swanseanos/as por su apoyo y ayuda :) ****Especialmente a Ana M, Natic, lo_masCULLEN, N. Cullen, ****Meel**** y papayaman por sus ideas que permitieron que cree mi primer fanfic :) Y a Liily por haber sugerido el nombre. **

**Cuidense! Bye!  
**


	8. Capítulo 8: Tiene que haber otra opción

**Edward POV**

- Edward, yo... puedo explicarlo... – dijo Alice, pude identificar algo de culpa en su voz

_¿A quién quiero engañar? No, no puedo. No sé que me pasó... pero... yo no quería... algo raro esta pasándome, Edward, te juro que no siento nada por Christopher... pero... no sé..._

- ¡¿Puedes parar?! – pregunté casi gritando – Ya sé que no quisiste hacerlo.

- ¿De enserio? – dijo interrumpiéndome.

- ¿Me dejas terminar? Christopher aprendió a usar su don en vampiros. Él te "obligó" a besarlo.

- ¡¿Si?! ¡Si! No sabes que mal me sentía por eso... ¡Gracias hermano! – dijo y me abrazó. Yo le devolví el abrazo.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos dejar que manipule nuestras vidas a su antojo como si fuéramos sus títeres... tenemos que avisarle a los demás, pero no nos creerán si Christopher esta cerca ya que seguramente les hará pensar que estamos mintiendo...

- Mañana a la mañana se irá a hablar con Katherine...

- Ok, entonces mañana nos enfermaremos y no podremos asistir al instituto.

- ¿Pero y Emmett, Rose y Jazz?

- Después vemos. Por ahora encarguémonos de Carlisle y Esme. Ah, por cierto, mañana Bella estará bien, ¿No?

- Edward... puede sobrevivir sin que la sobreprotejas por un día... y no veo nada excepto un día normal en la vida de Bella.

-Bueno... quería asegurarme, ¿Que va a pasar con la hermana de Christopher?

- Mmm... se quedará por una semana, Christopher tiene que intentar ayudarla con su autocontrol y si no mejora se larga.

- ¿Qué pasará?

- No lo sé... faltan que sean tomadas varias decisiones.

- Bueno. Ah, ten cuidado con esa niña. Tiene el mismo don que su hermano pero... mas "primitivo". No manipula mentes enviando pensamientos concretos, pero influye cuando tienes que tomar una decisión.

- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. Oye, no piensas dejarme sola cerca de Christopher, ¿Cierto?

- No te preocupes... ese psicópata no volverá a pasarse contigo...

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente. Ni Christopher ni su hermana intentaron usar su don en nosotros, yo me pase varias horas jugando una partida de ajedrez con Alice y no tengo ni idea que estuvieron haciendo los demás.

Al día siguiente, Christopher salió con su hermana como Alice había previsto. Luzak se había ido a cazar y tardaría ya que le ordenamos que se aleje de Forks.

- Carlisle, Esme...

Con Alice les explicamos lo que sabíamos acerca de Christopher. Lo que había echo, lo que estaba haciendo y lo que iba a hacer. Al principio estaban algo confundidos, pero terminaron comprendiendo todo. Ahora nos quedaba pensar que haríamos al respecto.

- ¿Si simplemente le decimos que se largue? – pregunto Carlisle.

- No funcionará, nos convencerá de quedarse. – dijo Alice

- ¿Si lo echamos por las malas? – pregunté.

- ¡No! Desataremos una pelea. Nadie morirá pero nos separará, Emmett y yo nos largaríamos con él.

- ¿Si echamos a su hermana? – preguntó mi padre.

- Se quedará.

- ¿Si no hacemos nada? – Quiso saber Esme.

- ¡NO! Yo... yo dejo a Jasper por él.

- Siempre termina ganando... ¿Qué haremos? – comentó Carlisle.

- Tenemos otra opción, pero no creo que ustedes acepten – dije, mirando a Carlisle y a Esme.

- No Edward. No vamos a matar a nadie.

- Pero Carlisle, ¿Y si no tenemos otra alternativa? ¿Prefieres que arruine la vida de tu hija antes que matarlo?

- Tiene que haber otra opción. Encontraremos otra opción.

A mi tampoco me agradaba la idea de acabar con Christopher. Pero... no lo dejaría manipular a mi hermana y destruir su vida y la de Jasper.

No podíamos seguir hablando de ese tema. Christopher y Kate se estaban acercando, podía olerlos.

_¿Cómo sabrá esa humana que dijo Cristie que intentó matar cuando vio a Edward por primera vez? Su nombre era... ¿Ela? ¿Bela? ¿Isabella?_

Esa niña era peor que su hermano.

_¿Qué voy a hacer? Le diga lo qué le diga nuestra conversación siempre terminan con la palabra sangre. Pensé que exageraban cuando decían que no se podía razonar con ella. Pero no puedo darme por vencido... tengo que ayudarle._

Al menos no todo le salía bien...

**Christopher POV**

Estaba muerto de sed. Metafóricamente, claro. Sí, estaba muerto, pero la sed no era la causa. El hecho es que necesitaba ir de caza lo mas rápido posible, la última vez que había ido, me encontré con Kate y no logré cazar.

Le pregunté a Alice si me acompañaba, tenía que aprovechar que Jasper estaba en el instituto.

"_Claro, las cosas no terminarían bien si se encuentra con inocentes humanos cerca..."_

Use la misma excusa de siempre y se la envié a Alice.

- Esta bien, voy. – No sonaba muy entusiasmada... pero, da igual.

- Yo también voy. Digo... eres mas fuerte que Alice, y ella no ayudaría mucho para controlarte si se encuentran con un "inocente humano". ¿Me equivoco?

Le eché una mirada fulminante. Alice sonrió.

_"Tengo que ir a ver a Bella. Quizás este en peligro."_

Yo sabía lo sobre protector que era con su novia humana. Así que utilicé eso en su contra.

- ¿De enserio crees que tu don hará efecto en mí? Que ingenuo...

_Vete al diablo._ Le dije mentalmente.

Edward rió en voz baja. Era tan irritante...

Salimos de la casa. Había dejado a Katie con Carlisle y Esme, ellos eran confiables.

No presté atención hacía donde corrimos. Estaba pensando como hacer para liberarme de Edward. Gracias a su don, no era una tarea fácil.

Cacé inconscientemente el primer animal que se cruzó en mi camino. Estaba demasiado sediento para darme el lujo de escoger. Por suerte fue un lince, no eran demasiado desagradables.

No presté atención a lo que habían cazado mis compañeros, aunque la presa de Edward seguro había sido un puma. Estábamos por volver, pero quería pasar tiempo a solas con Alice antes...

"_Quiero que Edward se vaya. Su don es muy molesto._"

Formulé el pensamiento y lo envié hacia Alice.

- Alice, "Quiero que Edward se vaya. Su don es muy molesto." Eso lo generó Christopher, no tú mente. – dijo Edward. Maldito, estaba arruinando todo.

- Gracias hermano. – le respondió Alice.

- Yo no hice nada... de enserio. – dije.

- Si, claro. – dijo Edward con un tono de burla en su voz.

"_Él solo lo dice porque no quiere irse. Ese pensamiento era mío y Edward le echa la culpa a Christopher._"

Hice que lo pensara Alice.

_Veamos a quién le cree esta vez. _Le dije a Edward mentalmente.

- "Él solo lo dice porque no quiere irse. Ese pensamiento era mío y Edward le echa la culpa a Christopher." También es de Christopher.

- Por favor Edward, todos pensamos que tu don es una molestia – especialmente yo – pero no puedes echarme la culpa de eso también.

- Christopher, ¡Puedes dejar a mi mente en paz! – me gritó Alice bastante enojada.

Genial. Le creía a su hermano.

- Alice, yo no estoy generando esos pensamientos. Edward te esta mintiendo.

"_Christopher dice la verdad, Edward me esta mintiendo._"

- "Christopher dice la verdad, Edward me esta mintiendo." También es de Christopher. Alice, ¿A quién vas a creerle, a tú hermano o a este desagradecido? ¿Y por qué debería mentirte?

- No te preocupes Edward. Confío en ti... pero... es muy confuso todo esto...

Genial. Alice le creía a Edward y yo iba a quedar como el mentiroso que era. Tenía que hacer algo en contra de ese maldito que estaba arruinando todo...

Y entonces recordé cuando los pensamientos rebotaban en mí. Yo sabía que yo los estaba enviando pero aún así eran muy molestos...

"_Edward está mintiendo porque no quiere que este con Chris. Él lo sigue odiando por lo de Bella y no quiere que sea otro miembro de su familia._"

Pero esta vez, lo envié a ambos.

- Sinceramente, no creo que tu truco funcione. Alice, Christopher te hizo pensar: "Edward está mintiendo porque no quiere que este con Chris. Él lo sigue odiando por lo de Bella y no quiere que sea otro miembro de su familia."

- ¿Es cierto que sigues enfadado por eso? Vamos Edward, ya me disculpé por eso.

- En realidad, no lo hiciste.

- Entonces, perdón.

Le envié las imágenes de Bella asustada corriendo aquella noche. Eso sí le molestaría.

- ¡Detente!

_"¿Qué pasa Eddie? ¿Es molesto? ¿O no quieres recordar lo que Bella pasó por tu descuido?"_

Obviamente, ese pensamiento lo generé para Edward.

"_Cielos! No había notado lo bien que se ve Christopher hoy..._"

Y este último a Alice, para que no se aburra.

- Caíste bajo Christopher. No puedo creer que tengas que enviarle pensamientos a Alice para atraerla físicamente – dijo Edward con un tono burlón que me molesto –

"Cielos! No había notado lo bien que se ve Christopher hoy..." – citó y rió.

- Por favor Edward, ¿Crees que voy a enviarle eso a Alice?

Alice se veía confusa, seguramente no sabía quién decía la verdad.

_"Cállate, ¡Déjate de arruinar todo!"_

Pude haberlo pensado y no enviado, pero quería confundirlo.

"_¿Sabías que Bella ya debe estar saliendo del instituto? Oh, deje a Katie en tu casa... ¿Y si tú novia decide venir a visitarte?" _Lo creé y lo envié a Edward.

- Basta. No voy a caer en tu jueguito.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – preguntó Alice.

Pensé en lo que Edward mas temía. Imaginé a Edward besando a Bella, sin querer él mordió su labio y probó su sangre. Ella estaba demasiado cerca para que él pueda controlarse y enterró sus dientes en su cuello.

Envié mi escena imaginaria al vampiro de pelo cobrizo.

Edward gritó.

Bien. Estaba funcionando.

Envié mas escenas de Bella siendo asesinada por él. Al parecer eso si le molestaba.

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Edward con un tono de voz bastante elevado. Esas palabras vinieron acompañadas con un golpe. Su mano cerrada golpeó mi rostro. El impacto hizo que me elevara y me estrellara contra un árbol, del cual el tronco se rompió. Alice miraba a Edward algo confundida.

Había sido bastante doloroso, pero no mas que cuando había peleado con él por primera vez.

Escuché pasos de alguien corriendo no muy lejos.

Olfateé. Era Jasper.

Perfecto, era él escenario perfecto para desacreditar a Edward, yo todavía seguía en el suelo, al pie del árbol roto. Diría que todavía me odiaba por haber querido asesinar a Bella y no desperdició la oportunidad de golpearme.

- ¿Que? Por favor... sabes que no te creerán. – dijo Edward, yo solo sonreí.

Pero el don de Jasper era un problema en esa situación. No me sentía como si me hubieran golpeado, me sentía bastante bien ante la perspectiva de que mi plan funcioné.

Recordé cuando vi a Kate tendida en el suelo, inmóvil, con esa criatura sobre ella; también el temor, la soledad y la confusión de los primeros días de mi nueva existencia; y, a Jasper besando a Alice, yo queriendo ocupar su lugar.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Christopher? ¿Edward, que hiciste? – preguntó Jasper y esparció calma por el lugar.

Bien. Pero no podía alegrarme, mi plan se arruinaría y realmente necesitaba sacarme a Edward de encima.

- No, yo...

"_Edward todavía siente rencor sobre Christopher por lo sucedido aquella noche con Bella... por eso hizo esto."_

Envié el pensamiento a Jasper.

- ¡No! Eso que acabas de pensar fue creado por Christopher...

- Bueno, no importa. Luego me explican. Ahora tenemos algo mas importante que resolver, Katherine desapareció.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**No es un caìtulo muy interesante :S Al menos para mí... aunque la pelea del final de los dones de Chris y Edward me gusto escribirla xD  
**

**Perdon si me demore mucho para subir este capi, pero estube escribiendo un ONE-SHOT y este capitulo se me hizo bastante dificil de escribir. No porque sea algo de otro mundo o algo así, pero no sabia exactamente como iba a ser y lo escribi tres veces xD.**

**Todos los personajes, menos Chris, Kate y Luzak, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y bla, bla, bla...**

**Gracias a todos/as mis hermanos/as swanseanos/as por su apoyo y ayuda :) ****Especialmente a Ana M, Natic, lo_masCULLEN, N. Cullen, ****Meel**** y papayaman por sus ideas que permitieron que cree este fanfic ^^**

**Si tienen alguna duda, critica o quieren dejarme un comentario, haz click en el boton de Review this storie/ chapter ;)**

**Saludos!!  
**


	9. Capítulo 9: Problemas

**Christopher POV**

Apenas escuche a Jasper pronunciar la última palabra, corrí hacia la casa de los Cullen a la mayor velocidad que me fue posible. Edward no se tardo en alcanzarme, pero a los demás se les hizo imposible.

Carlisle estaba caminando nerviosamente en el porche de su casa. Parecía que esperaba algo.

- ¡Carlisle! Donde... ¿Donde esta Kate? – dije todavía corriendo hacia él.

- Chris... yo... no sé. En un momento estaba en la sala dibujando y cuando fuimos a verla ya no estaba... intenté seguir su rastro pero estuvo dando muchas vueltas y digamos que no soy muy bueno en eso. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme y Luzak están buscándola, únanseles. Yo me quedaré aquí, vuelvan dentro de unos 20 minutos así les avisó si tenemos alguna novedad.

- Bien. – fue todo lo que logré decir antes de comenzar a seguir una leve esencia de mi hermana que aún podía distinguir en el aire.

Unos segundos después ya me encontraba en medio del bosque. Apagué mi mente y dejé que mis instintos me guíen hacia Kate. Estuve corriendo en círculos por un largo rato, por eso Carlisle no había podido seguirla.... pero yo tenía que encontrarla. Si algo salía mal los Cullen la obligarían a marcharse y yo no pensaba abandonarla, pero tampoco quería separarme de Alice.

Un olor familiar me hizo dejar el rastro de mi hermana. Seguí este nuevo aroma. Me desvié varios kilómetros y solo pude detenerme cuando descubrí de que procedía ese nuevo rastro. Me detuve en el medio de una calle. Había llegado al pueblo, o quizás a alguna ciudad cercana, no sabía.

Escuche personas exclamándome que me quite de su camino y bocinas de automóviles. Pero yo sabía que si me movía me iba a abalanzar a alguno de esos deliciosos humanos.

Hace varias semanas que no sentía ese olor tan exquisito, y hace mucho mas que no lo probaba. Pero ese no era el momento de enrojecer mis ojos: tenía que encontrar a Kate antes de que se meta en problemas.

- Oye, muchacho, ¡Lárgate de en medio!

No te le tires encima, Christopher. – Pensé para mi mismo – Kathie te necesita.

Posé mi mirada en el hombre que me había gritado unos segundos antes. Diablos, estaba furioso y su sangre empezó a acumularse en su rostro. Esto hacía que su piel tomé un exquisito color....

¡Basta! ¡Márchate!

Mi garganta ardía como si la hubieran prendido fuego. Cada vez que inhalaba el dolor se duplicaba. Tuve que dejar de respirar. Era sumamente incomodo pero no podía correr el riesgo de matarlo con tantos testigos presentes y mi pequeña hermana vampira deambulando por quién sabe donde.

- Este... lo siento. – logré decir con el aire que quedaba en mi interior.

Caminé lentamente desde donde había venido. Temía de que si hacía un movimiento rápido pierda el control. Sin respirar era mucho mas fácil no querer cazarlos.

Antes de llegar a donde no correría ningún riesgo si respirase, el exquisito aroma de ese líquido rojizo que poseen los humanos vino a mi memoria. Pero no era lo mismo que sentirlo nuevamente. Cuando haya regresado con los Cullen no volvería acercarme a ningún otro humano. Esta era mi oportunidad de volver a sentir su delicioso olor. Y... ¿Con solo inhalar una vez no mataría a nadie, cierto?

Inhale y mi garganta estalló en llamas.

No fue una buena idea.

Mi boca se llenó de ponzoña y mis instintos me pedían que regresé al pueblo. Era insoportable tener a tu mente en contra de tu cuerpo. Pero al parecer mi mente era mas poderosa ya que ganó el combate y no volví.

Ya había pasado el tiempo indicado por Carlisle y me dirigí a su casa en busca de novedades de Kate.

- Carlisle, ¿Sabes algo?

- Lo siento Christopher, aún no.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No la encontraba... ¿Y si nunca mas la encontrábamos? Yo me prometí no fallarle de nuevo... _tenía_ que encontrarla...

El celular de Carlisle interrumpió mis pensamientos, estaba sonando.

- ¿Hola? – dijo Carlisle

- Dr. Cullen, lo necesitamos, es una emergencia – respondió apresuradamente una voz femenina.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No lo sé, tenemos un paciente gritando en forma de queja de un extraño ardor en su cuerpo, también tiene una cicatriz como de una mordedura humana... ningún doctor sabe que hacer... ¿Podría venir?

- En cinco minutos estoy ahí. – respondió Carlisle.

¿Cuántas posibilidades tenía de que casualmente un nómada que estaba pasando por aquí haya mordido a alguien y lo haya dejado tirado por ahí? Creo que muy pocas...

- Te acompaño – le dije a Carlisle mientras se dirigía a su auto.

- Claro que no, no queremos mas problemas, quédate y dile a los chico que vayan al pueblo cuando regresen.

No quería quedarme, pero el vampiro rubio tenía razón, recordé los deseos que había tenido hace unos minutos de abalanzarme a ese humano... si iba, no haría otra cosa que causar problemas. Asentí con la cabeza y se marchó.

**Edward POV**

Christopher me había dicho que su hermana estuvo en el pueblo y mordió a un humano. Fui corriendo hacia Forks a ver que era exactamente lo que sucedía. Me acerqué al hospital para escuchar la mente de Carlisle.

_¿Qué voy a hacer? No es tarde para retirar el veneno, pero no puedo si están todos mirando... necesito una distracción.... ¿Edward? Siento tu olor, hijo, ¿Puedes ayudarme?_

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué puede hacer que todas las personas salgan del hospital o al menos se distraigan? Varias cosas vinieron a mi mente pero solo una idea me pareció buena. Un incendio, eso haría que todos se distraigan lo suficiente para que Carlisle pueda extraer la ponzoña. Obviamente, no iba a quemar el hospital, pero con hacer que todos piensen que eso estaba sucediendo me alcanzaba.

Me deslicé ágilmente dentro del hospital sin que ningún humano me noté. No fue difícil ya que todos estaban pensando en el extraño caso del hombre mordido. Tomé unos fósforos que había comprado antes de entrar y me acerqué a uno de los censores de fuego con estos prendidos. No tardó mucho en sonar una alarma.

Todos en el hospital se descontrolaron. Ya había cumplido mi parte.

_Gracias Edward, ahora ve a buscar a Katherine. _Pensó Carlisle, y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Fui a la calle y empecé a intentar rastrear a la hermana de Christopher. Definitivamente no era muy bueno en eso... Caminé varias cuadras a una incómoda velocidad humana pero seguía sin captar su aroma.

No era bueno rastreando usando mi olfato, pero sí leyendo las mentes de las personas. Busqué alguien que la haya visto o a ella, pero nada... Empecé a preocuparme, a estas alturas podría haberse marchado a Canadá si quisiese, y ahí si sería difícil de encontrar.

_Ese humano se ve mas delicioso que los demás, pero aquel otro huele mejor... Oh, y mira ese niño, nunca había probado un humano pequeño..._

Parecía un niño en una pastelería eligiendo su merienda... tenía que detenerla. Por suerte no estaba muy lejos de aquí, estaba sentada en el banco de una plaza sin saber a que humano extraerle su sangre.

Me acerqué a ella, la sujeté tapándole la boca y me la lleve lejos de allí a velocidad vampirica. Sería raro que una niña desapareciese, pero los humanos pensarían que fue su imaginación y era mejor antes de que crean que estaba secuestrándola...

No me detuve hasta regresar a mi casa, la pequeña monstruito había intentado gritar y escaparse varias veces, pero no lo consiguió.

**Christopher POV**

Al ver a Edward cargando a mi hermana un alivio inmediato llenó cada fibra de mi ser. Ella estaba bien, quizás había causado varios problemas, pero estaba sana y salva. Cuando el lector de mentes la dejó en el suelo yo corrí hacia ella y la abrasé. La idea de volver a perderla me parecía insoportable, casi tanto como la de alejarme de Alice.

Edward nos miró algo confundido.

Unos minutos después ya todos habían vuelto. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Luzak, Edward, mi hermana y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala de la casa.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la niña? – preguntó Rosalie rompiendo el silencio.

- No lo sé... pero definitivamente no puede quedarse – respondió Carlisle posando su mirada en Luzak y luego en mí.

- No... – fue lo único que logré decir.

- Lo siento Christopher, pero como mi esposo te dijo hace menos de una semana, no podemos arriesgar a nuestra familia y tu hermana se convirtió en un verdadero riesgo – agregó Esme.

Eso no podía pasar. Katherine tenía que quedarse.

"_Ella no volverá a causar ningún problema si le damos una segunda oportunidad..."_

creé el pensamiento y se lo envié a todos los de la sala, excepto Kate y Luzak.

- ¡Christopher! ¡Deja de intentar manipular nuestras mentes! – gritó Edward.

Pero no iba a seguir su petición hasta que acepten que se quedase.

- ¡Nadie va a aceptar nada!

_"Edward no quiere que Katherine se quedé por miedo a que dañe a su novia y por eso inventa cosas como que Christopher esta manipulando nuestras mentes..."_

Seguí los mismos pasos que antes.

- Vamos Christopher, nadie va a creerte, es obvio que estas manipulando sus mentes – agregó Edward.

- Esperen... ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Desde cuando Christopher manipula mentes de vampiros? – preguntó Emmett.

- Desde hace unos días... – dijo Edward

- Genial... – susurró el vampiro musculoso.

"_Dejaremos que Katherine se quedé..."_

Hice que piense la mayoría de los presentes en la sala.

- Christopher, sabemos que nos estas haciendo pensar que dejemos a Katherine quedarse, pero eso no pasará, también sabemos que es lo que te propones con Al...

Pero un grito ahogado interrumpió a Carlisle. Era de la criatura mas hermosa que estaba presenté.

- ¡¿Alice?! – gritó su novio preocupado.

- Los... los... vul... vultu... Vulturis vi... vienen... – dijo tartamudeando.

Genial. Lo que me faltaba.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado :) No es gran cosa ya que la inspiracion no estubo muy presente mientras lo escribia xD Pero bueno...**

**Otra vez, perdón por la demora pero en estos días voy a mudarme y tengo que guardar mis cosas, y bla, bla, bla xD. Asi que lo mas probable es que tambien me demoré con el capitulo 10 :S**

**Todos los personajes, menos ya saben quienes, le pertenec a SM.**

**Gracias a todos/as mis hermanos/as swanseanos/as por su apoyo y ayuda :) ****Especialmente a Ana M, Natic, lo_masCULLEN, N. Cullen, ****Meel**** y papayaman por sus ideas que permitieron que cree este fanfic ^^**

**Dejen reviews ;)**

**Besos!  
**


	10. Capítulo 10: Equipo

Trabajo en equipo Christopher POV

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Emmett sorprendido

- Parece que Katherine causó otros problemas en el pueblo, por suerte solo mordió al hombre que Carlisle logró salvar, pero varios humanos la vieron corriendo y levantando cosas que ni siquiera un adulto lograría levantar, y los Vulturi no tardarán en enterarse... – respondió Edward sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Todos estaban entre sorprendidos y asustados, no necesitaba en don de Jasper para notarlo. Pero yo no tenía tiempo para eso... tenía que pensar en algún tipo de plan... sino los Vulturi matarían a Kate, Luzak y quizás hasta a mí.

- ¿No tardarán en enterarse? ¿Quieres decir que todavía no lo hicieron? – pregunté con algo de esperanza, si era así podíamos evitar los asesinatos.

- Aún no. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo y no creo que haya algo que podamos hacer al respecto... vieron mas de lo que deberían. – me dijo Edward en forma de respuesta, si todos esos humanos morían por algún "mágico accidente" los Vulturi no lo notarían... – Christopher, no vamos a asesinarlos...

- Pero... ¿Por qué? ¡Si no lo hacemos nosotros lo harán los Vulturi!

- No lo haremos – dijo, esta vez, Carlisle – No asesinaremos a sangre fría a todos esos seres humanos...

Si lo íbamos a hacer.

"_Los Vulturi eliminarán al pueblo entero. Sí nosotros nos hacemos cargo, gracias al don de Edward, solo lo haremos con los que vieron algo. De ese modo salvaremos, no solo a la hermana de Christopher y Luzak, sino a varias vidas humanas._"

Envié el pensamiento a Carlisle, si solo se lo decía no tendría el mismo efecto. Yo sabía que el nunca estaría de acuerdo con un asesinato. Pero en este momento tendría que estarlo, era lo mejor que podíamos hacer.

El vampiro rubio permaneció varios segundos en silencio, seguramente estaba pensando en otras alternativas.

- Tengo una mejor idea... – dijo sonriendo. Nos explicó en que consistía su plan. Yo estaba sorprendido, cuando usábamos la palabra matar su cerebro trabajaba mucho mas que en cualquier otro momento...

Unos segundos después, Edward, Emmett y yo ya estábamos a escasos metros de Forks. Sería difícil contenerme, pero iba a hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo. Esta era mi última oportunidad de mantener a mi hermana y Alice cerca...

El vampiro de pelo cobrizo y el musculoso me tomaron uno de cada brazo, por si no lograba controlarme.

Comenzamos por la plaza. Era mas difícil de lo que pensé... podía sentir a mi garganta prendiéndose fuego, ardiendo en mi interior. Había muchos niños jugando, podía imaginar como se sentiría tener su sangre en mi boca... era tan fácil: solo una mordida y podría sentir su sabor...

Una niña pasó por delante mío e intenté abalanzarme a ella. Por una chiquilla menos en el mundo este no dejaría de girar... ¿Cierto?. Pero no pude hacerlo, Emmett y Edward me tenían bien sujetado...

- Solo una mordida... – supliqué.

Inconscientemente intenté convencerlos usando mi don. Creo que les envié algo como, si sacia su sed ahora no nos dará mas problemas, pero no lo recuerdo con exactitud.

- Emmett, esta usando su don en ti, no lo sueltes... – murmuró Edward – ¡Christopher! Concéntrate en hacer lo que tienes que hacer... si no deseas que Kate no sea mas que un montón de cenizas...

Edward tenía razón. Si no nos apurábamos Katherine moriría. Intenté ignorar el ardor de mi garganta, lo bien que olía esa criatura, los gritos de los niños jugando y me concentré en lo que tenía que hacer.

Pensé en un programa especial de Forks que solo pasaron el día de hoy y no se repetiría. Era sobre una niña mágica, podía correr a velocidad inhumana y era mas fuerte que un adulto. Sin mencionar que era extremadamente hermosa. El programa consistía en que esta criatura que pasaba por Forks mordía algunos humanos, pero solo les causaba dolor en ese momento porque después de eso cualquier enfermedad del humano sería curada. También agregué algunas imágenes de ella en la plaza y otros lugares que me dijo Edward que había estado mi hermana.

Envié el pensamiento a todos los que el vampiro de pelo cobrizo me indicó, mientras que a los otros (humanos que no habían presenciado a mi hermana) solo les envié la información de un programa especial que no habían logrado ver. Sería extraño que tantos adultos hayan visto un programa infantil... pero, ¿Que importaba?

Después de haber echo eso varias veces estaba mentalmente cansado. Me sentía como si fuera a desmayarme en cualquier momento... sin mencionar el ardor de mi garganta. Yo era mas débil de lo que pensé, si no fuera porque me estaban sosteniendo ya hubiera asesinado a siete humanos.

Estuvimos casi todo un día en Forks. No habíamos dejado ni un rincón del pueblo sin revisar y usar mis poderes en él. Por fin, había terminado.

Tenía que admitir que Edward y yo hacíamos un gran trabajo en equipo. Ese vampiro no me agradaba en absoluto, pero mi don tenía muy pocas limitaciones si conocía los pensamientos de mi víctima así que no era tan malo estar con él, aunque Edward seguía detestándome con todo su ser.

Al final, dimos otra vuelta por Forks porque Edward tenía que chequear que no se nos haya quedado ningún humano que piense en mi hermana como algo real y no un programa de televisión.

Emmett y yo volvimos a la casa de los Cullen, Edward aseguró que pasaría la noche con su novia humana.

Entramos a la sala, Esme estaba calmando a Carlisle, él cuál estaba sumamente nervioso, mi hermana estaba alzada a Luzak en un rincón de la sala, Rosalie fingía mirar la televisión y Jasper y su esposa no estaban presente, seguramente no era fácil para él estar rodeado de gente en una situación así, donde todos están desesperados.

- ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó Carlisle mientras Emmett se acercaba a besar a su mujer.

- Bien – fue todo lo que pude decir.

- ¿Seguro?

- Eso creo... ¿Sabes donde esta Alice? – pregunté, estaba desesperado por volver a ver a esa hermosa criatura, por volver a sentir sus fríos labios junto a los míos... pero Carlisle no debería saber eso – Quiero saber si su visión cambió – agregué para excusarme.

- Debe estar con Jasper por el bosque...

- Oh, bueno, gracias. – dije antes de dirigirme a mi hermanita, la segunda mujer que mas deseaba ver.

Ella saltó de los brazos del vampiro que la sostenía y corrió a abrazarme.

- Hermanito... ¿Vamos a estar bien? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que posaba sus ojos en mí. Sus ojos carmesí se quedaron fijos observando los míos. Ella era tan pequeña, indefensa, tierna, hermosa y dulce... ¿Cómo podía decirle la verdad: que no lo sabía?

- Por supuesto – estaba seguro que si fuera un humano, una lagrima me hubiera delatado, pero por suerte era mucho mas que eso.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

- De verdad – afirmé mientras me ponía a su altura. – ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?

Asintió con la cabeza sonriendo. Estaba contenta.

**Katherine POV**

Salimos a caminar por el bosque. Cristie era genial, mucho mejor que Lu... él era bueno pero mi hermano siempre se preocupaba por mí y jugaba conmigo. Quería hablar con él... pero... ¿Sobre qué? Ah, podía mostrarle el pañuelo que le había quitado a aquel humano del que bebí su sangre...

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunté emocionada mientras lo sacaba de mi mochila. Él lo miró como... sorprendido...

- Uhm... claro... pero... ¿Eso es sangre? – dijo, obvio que era sangre... nada mas podía oler tan bien...

- Si, eso es lo que lo hace especial... huele muy bien... ¿No? – dije orgullosa de mi prenda.

Chris se quedó mirándome por varios segundos... ¿Qué le pasaba? Pero por fin hizo una sonrisa poco convincente y asintió.

Al parecer mi pañuelo no le había agradado, así que lo guardé.

Caminamos por otro par de minutos y yo ya me estaba aburriendo... no le encontraba la gracia a caminar en silencio...

- ¿Por qué los Cullen no toman sangre de humanos? – pregunté para romper el silencio. Se quedó pensando su respuesta un rato...

- Ellos... no quieren ser monstruos...

- ¿Y por qué tomar sangre los haría monstruos? – no entendía su respuesta...

No me contestó, siguió caminando y mirando el suelo como preocupado o triste...

Entonces entendí. Para mí matar humanos era normal, ellos no eran nada más que comida... pero recordé que hace muchos años yo era uno de ellos. Yo era humana, comida para vampiros. No recuerdo casi nada de ese tiempo, solo a Cristie y mis papas y que los amaba. Yo amaba a otros humanos... entonces matando estaba haciendo sufrir a la familia y amigos de mi presa... mi sonrisa se borró automáticamente de mi cara.

- ¿Tú crees... que yo soy... un monstruo?

Me miró sorprendido y no tardó mucho en responder:

- ¡No! Claro que no... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Comencé a sollozar... me estaba mintiendo... yo era un monstruo que habia echo infeliz a muchas personas...

* * *

**Holas!!**

**Al fin el capitulo numero 10 :) Perdon por tardarme en subirlo... pero ultimamente el tiempo para escribir y la inspiracion no e llegan al mismo tiempo xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Despues de esto vendran los Vulturi???? xD**

**La mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Gracias a todos los qe me dieron ideas, a ls que dejaron reviews y los que leyeron este capi :)**

**Nos leemos!! Saludos  
**


	11. Capítulo 11: Trampa

**Christopher POV**

Katherine no parecía mejorar. Reflexionó sobre matar humanos y decidió no volver a hacerlo. Pero por mas que intentara no lo lograba, siempre que olía a un humano intentaba cazarlo, sus instintos eran mas fuertes que su voluntad, y yo no sabía que mas podía hacer.

Regresé a la casa de los Cullen después de intentar una vez mas que mi hermanita se controlara. Encontré a Luzak sentado en un sillón de la sala, con la televisión prendida pero sin prestarle atención, estaba pensando en algo. La niña fue a sentarse a su lado, estaba frustrada por su poco autocontrol, así que probablemente necesitara estar junto a lo mas cercano que tenía a un padre.

Suspiré pensando en que podía hacer con la pequeña vampira. La semana que me concedieron los Cullen ya se había acabado y no lograba hacerla progresar.

Un aroma embriagante lleno todos mis sentidos y me prohibió seguir preocupado por mis problemas. Alice bajo las escaleras y se acercó a mí con una tímida sonrisa.

- Hola – me dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla. – ¿Como estas?

- Hola – saludé sonriéndole – Ahora que te veo, muy bien. ¿Tú?

- De lujo. Chris... me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a dar un paseo, quiero charlar contigo, a solas. – me propuso guiñándome un ojo.

Permanecí paralizado sin moverme ni emitir ningún sonido por varios segundos. Estaba seguro que no estaba usando mi don en ella, a menos que ahora funcione inconscientemente, pero no me parecía posible.

Entonces... ¿Me estaba proponiendo charlar como amigos? Su tono de voz no parecía que fuese así. ¿Pensaba dejar al rubio? ¿Engañarlo?

Lamentablemente no era muy cortes preguntar eso en ese momento, así que solo asentí y dejé que me arrastrara hacía afuera.

**Alice POV**

Llevé a Christopher lejos de nuestra casa tal y como debía hacer. El vampiro ni siquiera se imaginaba que era lo que estaba ocurriendo y no podía evitar sentir algo de lástima por él. Estaba tan entusiasmado por como actué... no me agradaba para nada tener que hacer eso, pero todo sea por el bien de mi familia.

.

.

Flashback

_Después de que los chicos hayan echo creer a todo Forks la coartada del programa de televisión, las visiones de los Vulturis se desvanecieron, pero no por mucho tiempo_.

_Desconocía el motivo, pero Demetri vendría a Forks, supuse que habían dejado algunos humanos sabiendo la verdad y el rumor de la niña inmortal llegó a los Vulturi, pero no me profundicé mucho en el por qué. Llevé toda mi concentración en busca de algún tipo de plan para que el grupo de vampiros mas poderoso del mundo no sepa que estamos cubriendo a una niña inmortal y así no obtenga motivos para acabar con mi familia._

_Jazz notó mi miedo y se preocupo inmediatamente. Se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano, me tranquilizó y esperó a que le contara que sucedía. Le describí mis visiones y me llevó rápidamente con el resto de la familia. Repetí lo que le había dicho a Jasper._

_Discutimos sobre el motivo pero no llegamos a nada concreto, solo algunas teorías. Después de eso nos concentramos en lo que íbamos a hacer. Consideramos esconder a la niña, pero Demetri sentiría el olor a otro vampiro y la rastrearía. Pensamos en convencer a los Vulturis que no teníamos nada que ver, pero era arriesgado. También estaba la opción de entregarles a la niña y que de esa manera nos perdonen, pero nuevamente no era seguro en su totalidad._

_Emmett propuso una idea, que era la mejor de las que teníamos, algo cruel, pero lo mejor que podíamos hacer. Él dijo que si asesinábamos a la niña antes de que venga Demetri, y decimos que solo era una nómada y que ya nos encargamos de ella no nos arriesgaríamos a nada. Quizas en un futuro Aro leería nuestras mentes y se enteraría de lo que hicimos, pero no tendría mucho sentido matarnos después de haber asesinado nosotros mismos a la niña, no?_

_No fue muy difícil convencer a Luzak. Él quería a la niña, pero solo superficialmente, era de ese tipo de personas que no arriesgarían su vida por nada ni por nadie. Así que con solo decirle que si no lo haría moriría lo convencimos de que fuera el quien asesinara a Katherine._

_Pero... Christopher nunca estaría de acuerdo. No podía saber lo que planeábamos ya que intentaría, y lograría, detenernos. Últimamente el pasaba casi todo el día con su herrmana, eso me gustaba ya que no estaba intentando "conquistarme", pero en este caso era un problema, teníamos que separarlo de ella. Y si yo me encargaba de eso no sería muy difícil._

_Teníamos miedo de cómo sería su reacción cuando sepa que su hermanita había muerto, pero el no podría hacer mucho contra ocho vampiros... cierto?_

.

.

- Y... ¿De que querías charlar? – me preguntó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- De nada en especial. Solo deseaba poder platicar contigo, te considero un buen amigo y hace tiempo que no tenía el placer de pasar tiempo junto a ti. – respondí sonriéndole sin dejar de caminar, mientras mas lejos lo llevara, mejor.

Me sonrió, definitivamente se había creído todo.

- Me agrada estar junto a ti, a solas, pero... creo que deberíamos regresar y quizás charlar en otro momento, no le dije a nadie que controle a Kate... – me dijo algo preocupado. Lo tomé de la mano, no podía dejarlo regresar, no faltaba mucho para que Luzak haga lo que debía hacer.

- No te preocupes, no vi que nada malo suceda. – mentí con una sonrisa bastante convincente.

- Esta bien, confiare en ti – aseguró. Eso me hizo sentir realmente mal. Fue difícil ignorarlo y seguir como si nada... pero lo logré.

Llegamos a un lugar del bosque bastante hermoso, y alejado lo suficiente de la casa. Me eché en el suelo apoyándome sobre un árbol, las visiones de esa hermosa niña siendo descuartizada eran cada vez mas nítidas y no podía evitar sentirme horriblemente culpable. Christopher se sentó algo confundido a mi lado...

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó pasando su brazo por mi espalda.

- Es solo que parece que los lobos pasarán por aqui, y gracias a ellos no veo mi futuro. Y eso es... incomodo. – mentí.

- Si es así... ¿Por qué no te concentras en el presente? – murmuró con un tono seductor.

Le sonreí falsamente, al parecer funcionó ya que el también sonrió. Permanecimos en silencio varios segundos hasta que él lo rompió.

- ¿Sientes ese olor? Huele como a... fuego. – comentó algo alarmado. Mierda, no me había ido lo suficientemente lejos...

- No, no huelo nada – mentí, pero aun así Christopher se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección de donde provenía el olor, es decir, mi casa. – Adonde vas?

- Ire a chequear que todo este bien

- ¡No! – exclamé y me miró raro.

- No te preocupes, veo como esta Katherine y regreso, tu espérame aquí... – dijo tranquilo. Pero no podía dejar que se marchara ahora... encontraría a su hermana siendo quemada...

Me paré rápidamente y corrí hasta quedar en frente de Christopher. Luego hice lo único que me aseguraría que lo detendría: lo besé. Fue un beso pequeño e inocente, no me agradaba besar a ningún otro vampiro que no sea mi esposo. Así que deposité el beso en sus labios y me separé de él.

Christopher me miró y sonrió. Al parecer se había olvidado del olor, porque me hizo retroceder unos pasos y me acorralo contra un árbol. Ahora el se acercó para besarme, pero lo hizo con pasión. No quería seguir su juego, pero lo hice, si me separaba se iría.

Amaba besarlo.

¿Que? ¡No! No me podía gustar besarlo... él estaba usando su don en mi...

¿y si no era así? ¿Y si me estaba mintiendo a mi misma para no admitirlo? No... él _ tenía_ que estar usando su don en mí.

Tuve otros pensamientos, que dudaba que fuesen míos, que hicieron que llevara mis manos a su espalda y lo atrajera hacia mí eliminando cualquier distancia que podía quedar entre nuestros cuerpos.

Chris se separó unos centímetros y comenzó a levantar mi blusa lentamente sin separar sus labios de los míos. Ya estaba apunto de quitarme mi blusa, y todos mis pensamientos estaban a favor de que se lo permitiera, pero... no podía dejar que eso llegara tan lejos.

Logré empujarlo para que se separara después de luchar internamente con mi mente.

* * *

**Tanto tiempo! xd  
**

**Despues de varios dias, y unas cuantas amenazas, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de mi fic...**

**No voy a inventar ninguna excusa tonta del porque me demore tanto... es solo que la inspiracion me abandono nuevamente, y eso sumado al comienzo de clases...**

**Bueno... lo que importa es que al fin actualicé y todavia ninguna de ustedes me asesino xD**

**Espero que les guste el capi ^^ Jaja, no maten a Chris por lo del final...**

**Como ya saben, todos los pjs, menos los mios, pertenecen a SM ^^ Yo solo los uso porque son geniales...**

**Cuidense mucho! Y esta vez prometo no tardarme tanto.**

**Besos  
**


	12. Capítulo 12: Venganza

**Christopher POV**

Me encontraba corriendo hacia la enorme casa blanca. Un debil grito logró hacer que mi mente funcione normalmente después del beso de Alice, recordé el olor a quemado que había llamado mi atención minutos atrás y no dude en correr hacia donde provenía. La vampira que amaba corria detrás de mi gritando que esperara, pero la ignoré y no me detuve. Mi pequeña hermana era mucho mas importante en ese momento, no la debería haber dejado sola.

Cuando llegue, no entendí nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Luzak estaba apagando una... fogata?

Todo el clan Cullen corrió hasta quedar en medio de mi y Luzak. En ese momento noté que mi hermana no estaba entre ellos.

- Katherine? Donde esta Katherine? – grité preocupado.

Alice puso sus manos en mis hombros en un intento de tranquilizarme. Lo único que deseaba saber en ese momento era donde estaba la única persona que quedaba con "vida" de mi familia.

Pero ninguno de los presentes fue capaz de emitir una palabra.

- Díganme donde esta! – grité usando mi don para obligarlos a responder.

Seguían sin responder. Ya estaba comenzando a desear masacrar a toda esa familia. Por mas de que me agradaran, me estaban sacando de quicio.

- Todo esta bien... – murmuro Alice.

Me giré y la empujé lo mas fuerte que pude. Aunque lo hice sin pensar, si podría volver a ese momento, no lo repetiría. Jasper se me abalanzó sin titubear. Me arrojó al piso y desgarró mi garganta de una mordida.

- Esta muerta, Luzak la quemo para salvarnos de los Vulturi – dijo con un odio irracional en su voz – Y tranquilízate o terminaras igual.

Mi mente se volvió un caos. En lo único que pude concentrarme eran los ojos del vampiro que estaba atacándome. Estaban llenos de odio, odio hacia mi. Comencé a pensar en cosas que no tenían sentido en una situación así. Jasper siempre estaba muy calmado y parecía muy pacifico. Nunca lo había visto reaccionar de una manera tan violenta. Supuse que había liberado toda la ira que había acumulado, pude presenciar lo mucho que le costaba no despedazarme en ese instante. Por supuesto, tenía derecho a odiarme. Y a despedazarme. Yo no era nada más que un intruso intentando disolver su familia y robarle el motivo de su existencia.

Permanecí inmóvil debajo del vampiro rubio. Carlisle se acercó y aparto a Jasper. En ese momento todos reaccionaron y corrieron a sujetarme. No podía moverme por mas de que lo intentara, aunque tampoco lo intentaba.

Estaba completamente tranquilo sin ningún sentimiento recorriendo mi interior. Noté que ni siquiera sentía el dolor de la mordida.

Hasta que posé mi mirada en Luzak. Su mirada era fría y me observó por varios segundos. Luego, sonrió. Era una sonrisa macabra que solo podría esbozar un demonio sin sentimiento alguno. En ese momento, recordé las palabras de Jasper y fui capaz de comprender lo que había dicho.

_Esta muerta, Luzak la quemo para salvarnos de los Vulturi_

Katherine estaba muerta. No era mas que un montón de cenizas y yo estaba allí parado mirando a su asesino. Luzak le había quitado la vida, no una vez, sino dos. Nos había arrebatado cualquier posibilidad de felicidad aquella tarde años atrás. Nos había convertido en criaturas de la noche sin ningún motivo. Había hecho que mi pequeña hermana confíe en el y luego la traicionó de la peor manera. Y ahora yo, simplemente lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba.

Aparté a los vampiros que me estaban sujetando sin tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo y corrí hacia Luzak como un lobo dirigiéndose a un conejo. A pesar de ser mas viejo y tener mas experiencia, ambos sabíamos que no tenía posibilidades contra mí. Bueno, al menos yo lo sabía porque el no huyo, me enfrentó.

Intentó pegarme con su puño, pero le sujete la mano. Presioné su puño hasta sentir como lograba demoler sus hueso. Gritó por el dolor y, después de forcejear un buen rato, logro soltarse. Me miró atemorizado y retrocedió unos pasos. Lo alcancé con un movimiento rápido incluso para los de nuestra especie e hice que chocara contra un árbol pegándole una patada en el pecho. El árbol se partió por el impacto y yo aproveche para tomarlo y usarlo como arma contra mi enemigo. Sujeté el árbol partido y lo estampé contra Luzak. Escuché el gratificante sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose seguidos por un gemido de dolor y sonreí con amargura.

Mis músculos se contrajeron para dar el último golpe, saltaría sobre él y le arrancaría la cabeza. Pero algo me lo impidió, algo que hubiera desgarrado si no fuera porque ya me sentía mucho mas tranquilo. Me giré y noté que el Cullen mas grandote era el que me sujetaba. Y por detrás estaba su "hermano", el rubio.

Los hubiera despedazado a ellos tambien de no ser por la gran oleada de paz que me inundó en esos momentos. Me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas. Había perdido a mi hermana. No había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla. Me sentía totalmente inutil y ya no tenía ningun motivo para seguir adelante con mi miserable existencia. Con vengarme no ganaría nada, Kate no volvería.

Pero al menos podría disfrutar de ver a ese infeliz sufriendo hasta la muerte.

**Jasper POV**

Me concentré totalmente en tranquilizar al vampiro. Si dependiera de mi, ya lo hubiera asesisando, pero Carlisle apoyaba que nunca había dañado a nuestra familia directamente y aun poseía algunos sentimientos humanos.

Al verlo caer de rodillas me relajé, aunque fue un gran error, porqué no tardó en volver a ponerse de pie, arrojar a Emmett lejos de allí y volver a abalanzarse contra Luzak. Corrí tras él ya que le habíamos prometido al otro vampiro que lo protegeríamos.

Pero para que protegerlo? Despues de todo no era mas que un maldito monstruo egoista.

Observé a Carlisle y Edward intentar detenerlo, y sentí la confusion del resto. Yo no sabía que hacer.

No merecía nuestra proteccion. Christopher hacía bien en vengarse. Quizas no por haber asesinado a su hermanita porque eso ni siquiera había sido su plan, pero por haberlo transformado en esto. Suponía que si lo mataba y me aseguraba de que se marche sin tocar a mi familia, estaba bien.

Pero se lo habíamos prometido… así que tenía que ayudarlo.

Entonces escuché aquel sonido. Un sonido dificil de olvidar y nada gratificante. Era, sin duda, la cabeza de un vampiro siendo arrancada del cuerpo. Algo que había visto varias veces en los tiempos oscuros de mi existencia y algo que deseaba no tener que volver a presenciar. Diablos, me había tardado mucho tiempo pensando, aunque seguramente todas mis dudas habían sido obra de Christopher. No me importaba lo que Luzak había dicho o hecho, pero teniamos un trato de que él nos ayudaría con la niña si nosotros lo protegíamos luego. Y tendría que haber cumplido con mi palabra.

Pero ya era tarde.

Observé a Christopher prender fuego para deshacerse de los restos del cuerpo de su creador. No necesitaba mi don para ver sus emociones, sus ojos reflejaban todo el odio y dolor. Pero aun asi lo sentía e intentaba combatirlas alejandolas de Christopher con mi don. Aunque no me agradaba en absoluto ese vampiro, no le deseaba esos sentimientos a nadie.

Cuando terminó, Christopher se giró hacia nosotros.

Nos miró con aquella mirada nada amistosa.

**Perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon. Tienen todo el derecho a aborrecerme y dejar de leer mis historias... hace meses que no actualizo. Pero aun así, con o sin seguidores, terminaré esta historia.**

**Como ya sabes, la mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados.**

**No les aseguraré cuando subiré el proximo capitulo porque ni yo lo sé, pero sí habrá proximo capitulo. Aunque ya nos acercamos al fin de la historia.**

**Si dejan algun pequeño review estaré eternamente agradecida :D**

**Se cuidan !**

**P.D.: Para que no me odien tanto, hice un humilde dibujito de Chris, si quieren verlo solo pidanmelo en un review o inbox, porque no se como ponerlo aqui x)**


	13. Capítulo 13: El comienzo del Final

Observé a los integrantes de la familia uno a uno. Ellos habían ayudado a ese maldito a acabar con mi pequeña hermana. Además, la unica que en verdad me importaba era Alice. Pero ella no se sentía igual con respecto a mi, así que poco me importaría acabar con ella tambien.

- Chris... espera - dijo Carlisle poniendose frente a mí. - Entiendo que te sientas traicionado, herido y desees vengarte, pero por favor escuchame. Katherine no podía cambiar y sinceramente hubiera deseado que las cosas terminaran distintas para ella, pero no teníamos opción. Los Vulturi vendrían y, no solo acabarían con ella, sino tambien con el resto de nosotros. Armarmos todo esto porque sabíamos que nunca estarías de acuerdo, pero era lo mejor para todos. No pretendo que me perdones, sino que me entiendas.

Lo observé hablar. Había llegado hasta a admirar a ese rubio, pero ahora mi mente solo buscaba una forma de acabar con ellos. Pero aunque estaba practicamente dominado por la ira, no era idiota. Mi alimentación y don me hacía mas poderoso que la mayoría de ellos, pero unidos me asesinarian facilmente.

Miré a Alice y ella se paralizó. Supuse que porque yo había tomado una decisión y eso la hizo ver su futuro, pero poco me importaba.

Comencé a enviarle pensamientos a todos los presentes.

A Edward no fue dificil sacarlo del juego, y ni siquiera use mi don. Solo pensé en vengarme alimentandome de esa deliciosa humana que lo acompañaba la primera vez que lo vi y fue a asegurarse de protegerla.

A Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme y Jasper les envié diversos pensamientos. Los confundí a tal punto de crearles un momento imaginario, en el cual había decidido marcharme y dejarlos en paz. Tardarían un buen tiempo para salir de la ilusión y caer en la realidad. Fue cansador enviar tantos pensamientos, pero ultimamente había mejorado muchisimo con mi don.

Y Alice, le hice creer que ella era lo unico que quería y que no dañaria a su familia. Conociendola un poco, querría sacrificarse y venir conmigo antes de que atacara a sus seres amados. Así no opondría resistencia.

Con un rápido movimiento, tomé a Alice y salí corriendo de allí. Secuestrar a Alice me pareció lo mejor, sería bueno para mi y malo para los Cullen.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude para intentar dejarlos atras. Pasé por el bosque de los licantrópos, donde no se suponía que entre, esperando que el asqueroso olor a perro cubra el nuestro. Me detube en la playa, solo por unos momentos, para hablar con la pequeña duende.

La miré y volvió a deslumbrarme como de costumbre. El momento estaba comenzando a alejar el dolor por la pérdida de mi hermanita, despues de todo ya había sufrido su muerte una vez en el pasado. Y una larga existencia junto a la unica vampira que había amado no sería muy desagradable.

Le sonreí, inundandola de pensamientos positivos hacía mi. Con el tiempo la convencería de que me amaba.

- Como te sientes? - le dije con tono amable.

- No muy bien - respondió desviando la mirada. - Donde se supone que me llevarás? - preguntó como si se hubiera rendido y entregado completamente a mi. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

- No lo sé, donde quieres ir?

Aquella escena casi me hace no percatarme de que el olor a perro mojado se hacia cada vez mas intenso.

**Aqui yo de nuevo... quería dejarles este pequeño capítulo como anticipo del ultimo capitulo, que por cierto, será el siguiente. **

**Disclaimer: los personajes, exceptuando a Christopher, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Si dios me lo permite, mañana estaré subiendo el proximo capitulo... asi terminó el fic antes de que todas ustedes vuelvan a perderse...**

**Les agradesco profundamente por seguir leyendo (:**

**Se cuidan!**


	14. Capítulo 14: Punto de Vista canino

**Hola :D**

**Bien, aca les dejo el ultimo capitulo de mi fic, aqui termina la historia de nuestro no querido Chris.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, con la excepcion de Chris, son nada mas y nada menos que de Stephenie Meyer**

**Gracias por haber leido hasta aca!**

**Bueno, los dejo en paz xD**

**

* * *

**

**Seth Clearwater POV**

Sentir la tierra bajo mis pies, distinguir los miles de olores diferentes del bosque, escuchar a cada pequeña criatura que me rodeaba, correr mas rápido que cualquier animal que conocía... ser lobo era simplemente genial. Hacía no mucho me había unido a la manada y, aunque era el turno de que Embry vigilara el lugar, tambien yo andaba en fase, como la mayoría del tiempo.

"Embry, que dices de una carrera?"

"Sabes que no tienes que distraerme cuando es mi turno de vigilancia, pero... que más da, esto es demasiado aburrido"

Bueno, lo que menos me parecía era aburrido, pero sea como sea amaba ganarle a los otros lobos.

"Ganar? Já! Suenas demasiado seguro, Seth"

En eso Embry saltó a mi espalda, pero lo esquivé con facilidad, despues de todo... sabía que lo haría.

"Piensas demasiado, Embry" bromeé

El gran lobo gris con algunas manchas oscuras me gruñó amenazadoramente mostrando todos sus dientes... le respondí de la misma forma, aunque solo jugabamos. Me eché a correr rapidamente dejandolo atrás. El podía ser mas grande, pero yo era mas rápido. Me amenazó mentalmente y yo sonreí, a mi manera lobuna, sin detener mi marcha.

"Espera chico... hueles eso?_"_

Lo ignoré. No caería en sus trampas para que lo espere y luego me pase.

"No es broma idiota! Vampiros! "

Me detube ante la nominación de vampiros. Había estado con los Cullen, pero nunca antes había peleado con alguno que en verdad quisiera asesinarme. Inhalé buscando el efluvio y lo sentí levemente. Ese asqueroso olor era dificil de ignorar, pero sea quien fuera se encontraba bastante lejos. No estaba seguro de qué hacer...

"Advierte a los demás, yo ire a ver que quieren estos chupasangres"

Hice un intento de aclararme la garganta y solté un aullido. Aún era novato en eso, y sonaba algo rídiculo, pero supuse que servirí tardo en aparecer la conferencia en mi mente. Tener a todos esos lobos en tu cabeza era mas que incómodo e ignoré la mayoría de los pensamientos que no me interesaban.

_"_Seth, mantente alejado_"_ me ordenó Sam. Bufé, tenía que seguir sus ordenes... pero siempre me hacían perderme de la diversión.

Pero en eso, escuché a Embry quejarse de dolor en mi cabeza... algo andaba mal, y el resto de la manada tardaría unos minutos en reunirse con él. Yo solo estaba a un par de segundos, y tenía que ayudarlo.

"Seth! Te di una orden..." repetía el Alfa. Pero lo ignoré.

Seguí el efluvio de Embry y llegué a la orilla de La Push. Me detube en seco al ver a los vampiros. Uno era una Cullen, la mas pequeña de ellos. Pero el otro... el otro era aterrador. Sus ojos carmesí reflejaban ira. Normalmente, hubiera salido corriendo, pero no podía, llegue justo para ver como arrojaba a mi amigo de una patada contra una roca con tal fuerza que me sorprendería que pudiera levantarse. Tenía que ayudarlo.

Vamos Seth, eres un licántropo, no te acobardes, me repetía.

Suspiré hondo y le eché mi mejor gruñido al chupasangre. Tenía mi cabeza llena de ordenes de que me alejase. Era cierto que no tenía oportunidad contra el vampiro, pero estaba seguro de que podía retenerlo hasta que llegué el resto.

Ni siquiera lo vi venir pero me encontraba en el suelo, con el pie del monstruo ese en mi cuello, y dificilmente podía respirar.

- Christopher... dejalos y vamonos! - escuché a una mujer gritar. La otra vampiro?

Parece que su amigo no le hizo mucho caso, porqué yo seguía buscando aire desesperadamente. Concentré todas mis fuerzas en quitarmelo de encima y lo logré, despues de hacer fuerza para apartarlo sentí su pie aflojarse y me quité de allí. Pero al ponerme de pie descubrí que no había sido obra mia. Embry, lastimado como estaba, le saltó encima para ayudarme.

Imité a Embry y me colgué con mis dientes del hombro del vampiro. Hundí mis colmillos tanto como pude pero no fue suficiente y antes de notarlo me sentí caer contra un arbol. Volvió a levantarme, del cuello. Acercó su asqueroso rostro para gruñirme. Me volvió a lanzar, y, mientras volaba adonde sea que vaya a caer, me pateó en las costillas. Me había roto fácil la mitad de la caja toráxica. Y dolía, mucho.

Al tocar el suelo sentí otro montón de huesos romperse. Sentí algo frío en mi cuerpo, agua, supuse. Miré la escena una vez mas levantando mi cuello con dificultad. La Cullen no se veía como si la estubiera pasando muy bien, podría jurar que intentaba ganar una lucha interna pero le resté importancia. Observé al tal Christopher ir tras Embry otra vez, por mas que lo intentase, no podía ponerme de pie.

Relajé mi cuerpo alli en en agua, mientras mas intentos en vano realizaba por ponerme de pie, más me dolía todo el cuerpo. Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia. No lo permití, aunque sea mentalmente, me enteraría de lo que sucedía.

Sam, Jacob y Paul ya habían llegado. Embry se destranformó contra su voluntad y estaba en estado crítico. Jake saltó contra el vampiro de frente y obviamente este lo mando a volar, pero solo había sido una distracción para que Paul pudiera atacarlo de atrás y morderle el cuello. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para decapitarlo con su mandíbula, pero no lo logró.

El vampiro gritó mientras forcejeaba para apartar al lobo de su espalda. Sam y Jake tambien lo atacaron antes de que pudiera liberarse. Ya lo tenían. El Alfa estaba por dejarlo sin su linda cabecita, pero algo lo empujó sacandolo de encima del chupasangre. La Cullen que habían estado ignorando porque no parecía querer participar de la pelea. Que la había echo cambiar de opinion...?

Sam fue a encargarse de ella. Varias mordidas, patadas y puñetazos hacían esa pelea bastante pareja. Mientras tanto, los otros dos recibían varios golpes de parte del otro chupasangre. Yo me sentía un completo inútil.

Varios gritos de dolor mas tarde, Quil llegó como el lobo color chocolate que era. No lo dudo antes de ayudar a Paul y Jake. Ese vampiro era bueno, pero contra tres lobos sí que no podría.

"Porqué siempre soy la última en enterarme de todo?" escuché pensar a mi hermana, no estaba a mas de unos minutos de distancia, y con ella sí que sería fácil deshacernos de Christopher.

Solté un suspiro y sonreí levemente. Estaba seguro que esta pesadilla ya estaba por acabar.

Pero en eso, otro gemido de dolor llamó mi atención.

Logré ver desde la mente de Jacob, a Christopher morder a Paul. Él se destransformó casi automaticamente y cayó al suelo. Y... todo sucedió como en camara lenta.

Embry, que estaba prácticamente inconciente, uso el resto de su energía en un profundo gritó de odio y desesperación.

Sam, profirió un grave gruñido que probablemente haya salido inconcientemente. Se descuido de la vampira para socorrer a su amigo y compañero, salió de fase para arrodillarse junto a Paul e intentar hacer algo con su herida.

La Cullen, no atacó al Alfa por la espalda como era de esperarse de un chupasangre, observó la escena como confundida por unos segundos y se echó a correr. Huyo hacia su territorio.

Jake y Quil estaban sumamente preocupados por los pensamientos que compartíamos, pero no podían distraerse y seguir con vida.

Yo, por mi parte, seguía tendido en la orilla. En lo único que podía pensar era en aquel día que Billy Black comenzó a explicarme cosas sobre licantropos solo unos días después de convertirme en uno. Aquella cosa que mencionó no dejaba de repetirse en mi cabeza, "Y alejate de los dientes de los chupasangre, un poco de su ponzoña es suficiente para matar a cualquier licántropo".

Los gritos de Paul llenaron mis sentidos. No podía... no podía morir, tenía que haber algo que se pudiera hacer. Y sé que Sam intentó todo lo que estaba a su alcance, pero era demasiado tarde. La ponzoña ya recorría sus venas. Y también sé que Sam estuvo junto a su compañero hasta el momento que sus gritos cesaron, hasta el momento en el que Paul dejó de respirar. Y yo ya no tenía idea de que pasaba con los demás. No podía creer que Paul...

Me puse de pie ignorando completamente el dolor, forzando mis músculos a responder. Ese maldito chupasangre no tardaría en convertirse en solo cenizas.

Jake y Quil obviamente leían mi mente, así que sabían que pretendía hacer. Lo inmovilizaron, aunque no lo lograrían por mucho tiempo, sosteniendolo de varias extremidades.

Salté sobre él, enterrandole mis garras en sus hombros y concentrando toda mi fuerza en mi mandíbula. Lo mordí fuertemente del cuello para...

"Noo!" escuché a alguien gritarme mentalmente. No sólo alguien, sino mi hermana.

"No lo hagas" me ordenó.

Estaba confundido. Desde cuando a Leah le podía importar un vampiro? Escuché varios pensamientos de ella, y estaba tan confundida como yo. Tampoco tenía idea de por qué. Al parecer, solo sentía que no debíamos de matarlo.

Entonces fue cuando Christopher nos quitó de encima suyo. Aunque no con la brutalidad que lo había hecho antes. El vampiro torció un poco el rostro y observó a Leah. No con la ira y odio anteriores, sino con una mirada mucho mas dificil de analizar. Puede que suene sumamente extraño, pero esa mirada... me recordaba a Sam.

The End

**Que pasó al final, queda a su disposición. Pero cualquier duda/ queja/ elogio/ critica es bienvenida y solo tienes que presionar en review this chapter ;)**

**Cuidense!**


End file.
